Fnaf ask and dare
by Schoolgirl188
Summary: Just ask and dare I will answer all of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I made up these first few questions and dares but leave a question, and I will answer as many as possible.**

Schoolgirl188: OK say I'm gonna ask you guys as many questions as I can think of for now ok?

Freddy: Go ahead…

Schoolgirl188: Ok well um Bonnie what would happen if I touched your ear?

Bonnie: Well um…

Foxy:I'll touch it *touches Bonnie's ear*

Bonnie: * Ears shoot up and leg pounds oh the ground* See that's why I don't like it when it's touched! *glares at Foxy*

Freddy/Chica: *Laugh loudly*

Foxy: Sorry matey *Giggles*

Schoolgirl188: Ok , now I dare Foxy to Watch 50 shades of grey… with Mangle

Foxy: Mangle! we have a dare to watch 50 shades of grey.

 _Mangle: ok just let me put Vixie down for a nap!_

 _Foxy: OK! *Mangle shows up and Foxy turns on movie*_

 _(Ok I have never seen this movie because I am too young but I pretty sure there are a lot of interesting scenes so I shall just share what I think the reaction should be, Sorry if my reactions not the way it should be…)_

 _SKIP TO THE END OF THE MOVIE_

 _Foxy/Mangle: Vixie can never watch that…*Blushing madly*_

 _Schoolgirl188: Ok freddy tell the people who you like, not in front of other animatronics._

 _Freddy: *Locks roof door* OK I really really like Chica, DONE! *Makes explosion sound then goes back inside*_

 _Schoolgirl188: OWOWOW!_

 _Freddy:What's wrong?_

 _Schoolgirl188:Cut my finger._

 _Freddy:*Puts bandage on Schoolgirl's finger* There all better!_

 _Schoolgirl188:Thanks Fred *Hugs*_

 _Freddy: *Hugs back*_

 _Schoolgirl: Ok Vixie sing the Nom song whenever someone tries to talk to you instead of listing._

 _Vixie:*nods*_

 _Chica: Hi Vixie…_

 _Vixie: Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom!_

 _Chica OK….*Walks away*_

 _ **Ok thanks for reading, so just leave questions or dares, you can put more than one so you now. Ok til next time classmates.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I'm really sorry but you must direct message me to get your question or dare answered. But I will still answer and dares or questions that are in the comments for just this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Nicole Kawaii tells Foxy and asked: Foxy you so cute, I LOVE YOU FOXY! Freddy what are you like?**

Foxy: Thanks lass, but me already has meself a lass of me own. *points to Mangle you is cooking with Chica*

Freddy: I have been told I look caudally because of my fur and my nose, *Pokes nose and it honks* But others are frightened of me because of my height, but not the fazzgang, I don't think…

 **Guest dares: Foxy I dare you to give me a kiss, XD. Freddy please watch "My Little Pony" *Runs away laughing***

Foxy: WOW, so many fan girls,just on the cheek though lass. * Leans over to Guest and kisses cheek*

Mangle: What are you doing?!

Foxy: I was just a dare lass, don't get ye fur in a wad.

Freddy:Ok, can't be that bad right? *Turns on t.v and watches MLP*

SKIPS TO THE END

Freddy: * Turns t.v off* I feel traumatised but happy at the same time….

 **The Derpy Fox says: CHICA FOXY IT'S YOUR MISSING CHILD, YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!**

 **The missing child must sing Fnaf nightmare with the Purple Guy**

 **Chica make a giant drugged pizza for the other animals in the Fazzgang.**

Chica/Foxy: WHAT?!

Chica: Um no not my kid, I like Freddy and haven't even done…."that" ever!

Foxy:Aye, me with me lass Mangle, and not Chica the chicken.

Chica: Little guy I think you're from another dimension of us, first off we arent robots, we are human animal things, second of all, I'm not with Foxy, but we will get you home soon. *Pats head*

Lost Child: OK well now I must sing.

TO LAZY TO WRITE LYRICS

Lost Child: Thats a pretty good song, and you are a good singer.

Purple Guy: Thanks, I just put you in the right dimension now. *Uses magic to teleport him to where he belongs* Well no more lost children.

Chica: *Reads dare* Well if a must, a dare is a dare. *Makes the drugged pizza* Pizzas ready! * Everyone walks in* I hope it good….

Freddy:Why wouldn't it be Chics you make the best pizza in town.

Chica: T-thanks *Nodds nervously*

Foxy/Freddy/Bonnie/Mangle: *Fall to the ground after taking a bite of pizza*

Chica: Don't worry they will live, just some sleepy stuff, *Holds up bottle of motrin* I put like 12 bottles of these in the pizza.

Audience: Awww…

Chica: You guys really thought I would like try to kill them or something, *Puts hand on hip* Thats mest up…. *Walks away*

MUCH LATER WHEN THEY ALL WAKE UP

Freddy:I'm not none of that again.

Foxy/Bonnie/Mangle: *Nod in agreement*

Mangle:Wait! Who's been watching Vixie? *Runs towards vixies nursery*

Chica:Oh hey Mangle I've been on top of it. I think there's another dare..

Freddy: *Looks at dare and reads aloud*

 **Fandomfan asked and dared: Can I please get a hug from one of the animatronics without being killed? And can the boy animatronics… Fnaf OC: *Points at entrance were fangirls are surrounding the pizzeria* LET THEM IN!**

All: We will all hug you! *All hugs Fandomfan*

Fandomfan: Thanks now Let in the FANGIRLS!

Chica/Mangle: *Go into nursery were Vixie is and locks door to save them from the fangirls*

Freddy: If we must *Opens doors and girls come running in asking for autographs, pictures, hugs/kisses, or for their personal items*

LATER AFTER THEY GET THE LAST FANGIRL TO LEAVE

Freddy:*Looks at computer* No more….thanks fazbear.

Foxy: Aye, me be exhausted as well….

Bonnie: *Nods*

 **Hey thanks for all the questions, dares, and the love for the fazzgang. I hope it was good, and I have hit a big writer's block for Fazz-Fam, so "bear" with me. Did you get it…. well I like those puns and such because Bon is my favorite. Till next time classmates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MoonLightShadowNight123 dared and asked:**

 **Dares:**

 **Mangle/foxy: I'm about to fall apart, already half way there guess that's a start. I'm just a children's toy for all the boys and girls. So they can brake me down and put me back together again, OH THE JOY! (Guess what that's from)**

 **Freddy/Chica: Meep,do 7 in heaven.**

 **Everyone: ITS RAINING TACOS OUT OF THE SKY!**

 **Truths:**

 **Foxy: What's your relationship with everyone?**

 **Freddy/Chica: Did you like the dare?**

 **Everyone: How were the tacos?**

 **Bonnie: Who do you like?**

Mangle: *Rocks Vixie back a forth* Hmmmm….. It sounds of a song I here Chica sinning as she cooks, but I never pay much attention to it, but it sounds like I know way too much what that animal is talking about. But I'm fixed now!

Foxy: Aye, me know nut'in, but Chica would have the best answer lass.

Chica: *Looks up from pizza dough* Oh yeah thats called "The Mangle Song" by GroundBreaking, it is a real phrase from the song, the first phrase actually. Theres your answer, next dare.

Freddy: *Reads dare then blushes* U-um Chics….

Chica: Yeah Fred?

Freddy: *Points to their dare* Uh...heh

Chica:*Blushes* Um..OK let's just get it done with t-then…

Chica/Freddy:*Walk to the nearest closet, close and lock door then do their dare*

AFTER AN AMAZING & MINUTES

Chica/Freddy:*Walks out of closet, blushing* Wow….

Bonnie: Whats up with you Freddy? *Freddy points to his and Chicas dare* Oh….

Freddy: Lets just move on… *Reads next dare, then looks up…* AHH TACOS!

All:WHAT?

Chica: How is it raining inside of the pizzeria? *Taste one of the tacos* Hey thats not to bad. *Eats more and more tacos*

All:*Eats the tacos till it stops raining*

Bonnie:Ok now time for truths, Foxy you are first!

FOxy:*Reads question* Oh Freddy and Bonnie are practically My brothers, and Chica, Chicas like an annoying little sister. But Mangle and Vixie.. I love em both, more than I could begin to put in words.

Freddy: *Reads question* It was…. nice

Chica:*Nods in agreement, to embarrassed to speak*

Freddy:Oh come on Chics, the only other one of the Fazzgang that nows is Bonnie and we can trust him *Grabs Chicas Hand*

Chica:Thanks Freddy *Holds hand*

All:The tacos were great!

Bonnie: *Holds up picture of a blue bunny* Isn't he just perfect? He will be here in chapter 4. We have been pen pals for three months now, I cant wait to meet him.

 **Blackswordgames dares: I dare all the men to act like girls for an hour, and the girls act like boys for the same amount of time btw big fan much love- Blacksowrd**

Bonnie:*High pitch voice* I thought we were just supposed to act like girls! *Uses blanket to cover new female parts*

Freddy:God danget, Goldie!

Mangle:What… why am I…..

Goldie:Ha, Now you are literally girls and boys for an hour, but I didnt mess with Vixie she too young.

Foxy: *In a girly pirate voice* Thanks matey.

ONE HOUR LATER

All boys: Yes we are Men Again!

All girls: YES we are women again!

 **dared and asked: Truth Marionet: Do you like Jeremy?**

 **Dare Freddy: Eat a whole tube of mustard and tomato sauce.**

 **Truth BB: Is BG your GF?**

 **Dare Marionet: Say your crush in front of everyone!**

Mari:Jeremy… *Sighs* He's just so… so nice. *Blushes* Not that I like him or anything, he's just way better than….Mike!

(BTW's Marie, Goldi, and Shabby are all girls in this because of an accident in my fanfiction "Fazz-Fam" go read that if you don't understand or if you have your already caught up)

Freddy: If I must.

AFTER THE MUSTARD AND TOMATO SAUCE WAS CONSUMED

Freddy: Hurge!

Bonnie:Freddy you ok in there? *knocking on bathroom door*

Freddy: I'm never doing that again! HURGE!

Chica: After the poor thing finished his dare her ran in there and started puking…

BB: No actually, she's my sister though, we are twins, pretty neat huh.

Marionette:We all pitch in to help them learn, grow, and play nice with the children that ask for balloons. Ok well my turn, AGAIN! *Gathers everyone in living room* OK lets get this over with… I like…. um...FINE! I like Jeremy! *Runs before hearing their reactions*

Jeremy: Um...I was just going to work… I-I don't know what to say…

Freddy: Don't say anything bud, just leave her be for know she's obviously embarrassed.

Jeremy:*Nods and keeps walking*

Chica:*Sings* Its raining tacos...hmmm.

Freddy:Why are you singing that? *Holds Chica's hand*

Chica:Well ever since they made it rain tacos I've had that song stuck in my head. *Blushes at the sudden contact*

 **The Derpy Dog asked and dared: Dares: I dare the gang (Besides Vixie) to play 5 nights at anime. I dare Vincent to read Vixie a bedtime story, *Coughcoughthemurdererofthekidscoughcough* I dare Bonnie to act all fangirl when he's around Foxy. I dare Toy Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, BB, Mangle, and Mike to reenact 5am at Freddy's the prequel.**

 **Questions: What did you do to the night guard Springtrap?!**

 **Missing Children: Why did Vincent Rape you be4 killing you?**

 **Who here is a fan of Markiplier**

 ***Lei kidnaps T.C* I'll return her when I'm done with her…**

Freddy: Ok everyone lets do this *Hooks computer up to T.V so picture shows on screen*

Chica: I heard the jumpscares on this are… interesting. *The first jumpscare is Chica*

Freddy: I...I...I…

All the boys: *After all the girl jump scares* WOW

All girls: *Blushing walk away*

Freddy: *Turns off game* DONE! *Puts hands in air and walk away*

Vincent: hehehe… If I must…

Freddy: Not without the supervision of ME!

AFTER THE STORY

Vixie: *crying because of the scary story* WHAAAA! MOMMY!

Freddy: Get out of here Vincent! MANGLE! GET IN HERE!

Mangle: *Runs in room* Oh Vixie dear its ok… *Picks Vixie up and rocks her* Can you get me a bottle for her Fred?

Freddy: Sure. *Walks out*

AFTER THE PUT VIXIE IN BED

Bonnie: *sighs* FINE! *Foxy walks in*

Foxy: Whats up matey?  
Bonnie: OH Foxy… *Waves* hehehe…

Foxy: OK Bonnie… *Turns and runs* Ok so about the last dare.. we can't Clyde's not in town yet.. but he will be next chapter so we will do it then I promise.

Spingtrap: I didn't do anythin… he just quit, it actually made me really sad. But my br..no sis Shabby cheered me up.

Shabby: Oh little Bro you are to nice *Kisses cheek* I have to go pick up Shaffy from the doctors, bye.

Child 1: He said guilty pleasure… DONE! *All walk away*

Freddy/Chica: *The only two to raise their hands*

Springtrap: Put her down! *Runs towards *

: HELP! *Gets saved by Spring* OMG thank you

Everyone: *Gangs up on Derp Dog*

Derpy Dog: Umm gotta go… Bye! *Runs far from the pizzeria*

 **I hope you enjoyed. I really have a lot of fun making this stuff for y'all, but till next time classmates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angle B. Witchen asked and dared: I dare everyone: Kiss your crush. Q: What do you think of the song Balloons?**

Clyde: I'm here!

Bonnie: Clyde! You made it! *Runs up to blue rabbit and hugs tightly*

Clyde: *Hugs back* OK, ok, ok. Let's read the dares. *Laughs*

Bonnie: Ok well um… *Rubs neck*

Clyde: *Laughs nervously* I… I guess we must. * Leans in and kisses Bonnie*

Freddy: Chics… um. *Walks over to Chica and kisses*

Chica: FREDDY! What was that? *Blushes*

Freddy: The dare was to kiss my crush so I did!

Chica: *Slack jawed* You *Points to Freddy* like me? *Points at herself*

Freddy: Yes I do! I love you Chica!

Chica: OMG! I love you too! *Hugs Freddy, as he lifts her in the air*

Foxy: Mangle… where ye be?

Mangle: SHH! I just put Vixie in bed. *Kisses Foxy as he walks in*

Foxy: Lets get out of here before she wakes up again * Mangle nods in agreement as they walk out and shut the door*

Mari: Jeremy? *Sobs* Did I scare you, do you even want to see me? Why are you here still? *Cries out loudly*

Jeremy: *Sits on floor next to crying puppet* Because Mari I… I love you too… *Blushes as he uses hand to cup Mari's chin and make her look at him, then kisses*

Red: Goldi… my love where do you hide?

Goldi: Oh stop it, I was sleeping.

Red: How are you guys doing?

Goldi: Fine, *Kisses* Know I'm still tired, go scare Jeremy or something will you?

Red: I would much rather scare Mike… sleep well.

 **Schoolgirl188: Ok way too many people to make kiss so I'll just tell you the couple's, S.T x , Mari x Jeremy, Goldi x Red, Shaffy x Shabby, Chica x Freddy, and Bonnie x Clyde (Again BB and BG are twins and have no love interest) OH and I personally love the song balloons.**

 **Cat Girl dared and asked: ( A beautiful teenage girl comes in wearing a catwoman outfit) To Everyone: YAY! Fnaf world! To Purple Guy: Your so cute! You know that right? How do you feel when people make you scream like a fangirl when you see toast?**

 **To Foxy: 'Ello cap'in Foxy! How old is li'll Vixie? To Mangle: How many fans do you think you have? To Bonnie: Sing I'm a Barbie Girl for two hours! To Marionet: *Gives bear hug* You are my favorite! Whats your secret? To Golden: Do you prank and if you do, whats has been your best one? To Mike: *Hugs Mike* You'r my favorite too! What movies do you like? To Everyone: Well better head back to my dimension, sorry folks places to be people to punch. Bye every one, bye Vixie hunny! *Kisses P.G's cheek and disappears***

P.G: *Wisels* wow… thanks… Oh and Fu

Chica: *Puts feathery hands over P.G's mouth* Kids read this!

Foxy: Well hello miss. Oh li'll ol' Vixie is abou' six months.

Mangle: Oh well probably not a lot, I know some people think I caused the massacre of 87, but we all really know who did. *Points to Golden* hehe…

Bonnie: I hate you… I'm a barbie girl in a barbie worlddd. Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

AFTER 2 HOURS

Marionet: Thank you for the hug, but some secrets are best left secrets…

Jeremy: She has a hard time… with a lot of things…

Golden: Oh I prank alright. My best I would have to say was when I turned Mangle to a bear for a week. Oh she was so mad… HAHAHAHAHA!

Mike: Well I'm into horror movies, so Anabell and such.

Everyone: BYE!

P.G: *Tries to reach for the disappearing girl* (whispers) Don't leave…

 **The Derpy Dog: Dares/Q's/Extras**

 **Chica: You have permission to marry Freddy if you want…**

 **Freddy: *Points and squeaks nose* If you dare break her heart I will personally tear you apart until you are nothing but bolts, fur, and bad breath!**

 **Everyone: My DNA test came back and my real parents are *Drum roll* MANGLE AND FOXY!**

 **Mangle: *Or mom I guess* I think you actually looked pretty badass *Pardon my language* torn up.**

 **Toy Bonnie: You know nightmare Bonnie is way less scary than you.**

 **Everyone: You can react to my parentage now.**

 **Freddy: Permission to join Freddy Fazbear's Pizza sir?**

Chica: *Heart skips a beat, blushes and is silent*

Freddy: I would never hurt Chics, and um we don't date… YET!

Foxy/Mangle: *Look at each other and shrug* Welcome to the family! *Hug Derpy dog*

Mangle: Yes I will pardon you lange this time but if it happens again…

Derpy Dog: But dad says it all the time!

Mangle: I'll talk to him later, and thank you but it was actually quite painful.

Clyde: Oh sweety call me Clyde, oh and thank you!

Everyone: WAHHHH?

Freddy: Well you are flesh and blood part of the family now, so why not?

Derpy Dog: Thanks Freddy! *Runs to tell Mangle and Foxy*

 **Guest asked: Can a reviewer ask to have their own fnaf character to be in a chapter? And what does Vixie look like?**

Schoolgirl188: Yes actually, Derpy Dog and Moonlight already have their characters in my story. And if you would like, your character will either stay the whole story or just a chapter. And for Vixie, *Picks up Vixie* She's a dark red fox, almost maroon. She doesn't have her pirate accent like her father… yet. She always has a green bow around one ear, green/yellow eyes like Mangle, and pink fur in her claws… Mangle always complains she's way too clingy literally.

Vixie: I wan mama! *Hits Schoolgirl188's chest* MAMA!

Mangle: *Takes Vixie from Schoolgirl188* Sorry it's nap time.

 **Anonymous asked: Ok I'm a bit confused, who is Vixie? If she's a baby may I please hold her? I promise I won't try anything, and Schoolgirl read a yandera story and tell us what you think. Bye, you all are awesome (Except for BB) :)**

Foxy: Ah, me li'll munchkin Vixie. Yes she my six month old daughter, and Mangle be me wife. *Hands you Vixie*

Anon: Awww. Hi cutie, *Waves*

Vixie: *Giggles and waves back* Hehehe.

Schoolgirl188: Ok I have read many stories about Yandera, but I didn't think they were awesome, yes ok enough to make me read more, but not awesome.

 **MoonLight**

 **Here's more!**

 **Dares:**

 **Foxy and Mangle: Yoy guessed it! Here's another:**

 **They think your crazy,they think your mad,they call you stupid,worthless,tell you:"Your not worth it."**

 **Everyone:"Hello? Hello? Hello? Will all of you help me cheer Moon Light up? She is near insanity,and I don't want her to be like that. I can't comfort her because I…*cracks knuckles*Got some 'stuff' to deal with. So can she say for 4 nights or so? She's all packed,*ML:I don't want to go…*and ready to go,bye." Gab is Gab by the way.**

 **ML: CAT! GIVE THAT BACK!**

 **(it's Moon Light now)**

 **Sorry,anyway:**

 **Dares(Cont):**

 **Bonnie: Do a Seven Min in Heaven with your crush X:3**

 **Frecica(I'll call you guys that): DATE! Seriously**

 **Everyone: Sorry bout that call,but do as he says. Help Me…Save Me(a boy pissed me off and I'm near insanity. That rhymes!)**

 **Schoolgirl: Any other ships?**

 **Truths:**

 **Fangle: How was the dare? Did you guess?**

 **Bonnie n BonBon(I think? Is it?): Like the dare? Yr welcome**

 **Frecica: Like the dare?**

 **Everyone(except Fangle,Frecica,and BonniexNew blue bunny): Who are you all crushing? One at a time.**

 **(Oh and the last 'call' dare,if you want to know what I look like(not in real life)it's in my profile,if it's not yet then:**

 **Hair: Brown short hair that reaches my neck**

 **Eyes:Brown eyes with black and white glasses**

 **Body: Scars all over the place,plasters,**

 **Jul 27Body:Scars and plasters all over(cus I'm clumsy),blue hoodie,purple shirt underneath,ripped blue jeans,and black and red sneakers**

 **Things: A sling bag(that can stuff anything in it,except that it wouldn't take it out,unless she's having a bad day),headphones,ipod,stuff,earrings)**

 **There! Also one last dare:**

 **Everyone: Read 20Kasai15's fnaf series! :3 I love it,especially 'Facing The Truth Or Dares' and 'Facing The Oneshots' Plushtraps cute :3**

Schoolgirl: Wow thats alot, but sure ML can stay. She's the best at question asking, and dare making, ok lets get started.

Foxy/Mangle: UHhhhhhhhhhhh… *Shake heads*

ML: I take it none of you know that song…

Everyone: *Making a face like this :I, shake their heads*

ML: Ok then, next dare!

Bonnie: Well, then we… Clyde lets go… *Grabs Clyde's hand and drags him into supply closet and locks door*

Freddy: *Covers ML's mouth* I was going to ask her. *Removes hands and ML nods, then bites lip* Chics?

Chica: Sup Fred?

Freddy: I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight, if you want. *Chica nods then hugs Freddy*

Chica: Pick me up a 8! *Walks off giggling*

Freddy: *Looks at ML* Don't we live in the same building? *ML shrugs then walks away*

Mari: Thats ok, *Hugs you* We are near insane ourselves, but know how to control it so we will help, I prommis.

Schoolgirl: *Duck Face LOL* MMMMMMMM, Maybe…. *Still has duck face*

Mangle: No, no one here knows that song sweety, but hey meet our new son Derpy dog. *Kisses DD's cheek*

DD: MOM! I said not in front of others, *Walks towards ML and shakes hand* HI! *They run off and play*

Bonnie/Clyde: It was nice, *Clyde drools*

Bonnie: Clyde! hahaha, oh wait he's asleep! Goodnight darling. *Kisses his cheek then carries, him to his bed*

Chica: Dinner was great, but we have yet to have real"fun" *Winks*

Freddy: *Grabs Chica by the hip* Are you coming? *She nods, and they disappear in Freddy's room*

Mari/Jeremy: *Point at each other*

Shabby: Obviously, Shaf.

Shaf: Shab.

Red: Goldi

Goldi: Red.

Springy: Chi

Chi: Springy

BB/BG: No one, again we twins.

Schoolgirl: She's a good artist (In the writing kinda way)Anyway thanks guys for reading till next time classmates!


	5. Chapter 5

Schoolgirl: Hey everyone and welcome back, so lets just jump in shall we? Enjoy!

 **ML: Another!**

 **Foxy and Mangle:It's never satisfied, it's pulling strings of life tonight, so many tears I cried, I wonder what it's thinking…. (I like this song, it's based on Marionette)**

 **Everyone: I have to redo an english test, help me!**

 **Frecica: Can I call you guys Fre-Pa and Chi-Ma?**

 **Foxy and Mangle: Auntie and Uncle! HI! *Eats a lot of sugar***

 **I'MFEELINGSOHYPERI'MTALKINGLIKESPRINGTRAP!**

 **Mari and Jere: Write a Jeremarionette one-shot with 1000 words**

 **Everyone: Each one of you sing a song that I assign you with (And you CAN'T skip)**

 **Foxy: Noticed by Mandopony**

 **Mangle: The Mangle song by Groundbreaking**

 **Freddy and Chica: Um, Pa and Ma? You can dance right? Well, sing Can I have this dance by High School Musical**

 **Golden and Spring: Just Gold by Mandopony**

 **Toys: The Show must Go On by Mandopony**

 **Jeremy and the nightguards: Nightmare by NateWantsToBattle**

 **Bonnie: The Bonnie Song by Groundbreaking**

 **Clyde: Break you heart by Taio Cruz**

 **Shab and Shaf: Balloons by Mandopony**

 **Everyone: We Are Family**

 **Truths:**

 **Everyone: How do you like your dares?**

 **Foxy: What does the fox say?**

 **Everyone: (This is Gab) Have you make her watch 'Malk' yet? If you don't I'll have that pizzaria demolished… *waits for reaction***

 **(JK, but really. I can do that)**

Foxy: Sorry, but again I have no idea whatsoever lassie.

Mangle: Same. *Shrugs and ruffles ML's and DD's hair*

ML: Hehehe

DD: Hehehehe, Oh and go see Red (Toy Freddy) He's the smartest.

ML: Ok thanks* Waves and runs off*

Red: Yes ML?

ML: Can you help me with my english test? Please? *Makes puppy eye's at red*

Red: Fine. *Pats a chair next to him indicating for ML to sit, so she does and they start*

Freddy:...

Chica: Sure sweety! *Ruffles ML's hair then looks and Freddy* Aw come on Freddy, please?

Freddy: Fine, but…*Looks at ML* No touching my nose get it?

ML: *snickers* Ok I wont, Pa.

Mangle: Oh my…

Foxy: What the he…

Mangle: No Profanity Foxy Safier Pierate!

DD: Dad's middle name is Safier? Hahmha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Foxy: *Blushes and storms off*

(Oh yeah Ok you guys everyone else is here so send dares and ask for them too.)

Mari: Why? What does that even mean?

Jeremy: *Falls to the ground with embarrassment*

Mari: *pokes Jeremy* Um you ok?

Schoolgirl: Ok I will have the one-shot they wrote up on my page soon, but it will only be there for a week so you better read it as soon as it comes out.

Foxy: *starts singing* OhhhhOhhhhOhhhOhhh

All I wanted to do was be on stage but now I'm living my dream from inside a 't look away, don't turn your back, don't you dare disengage. Joints are rust, tank is empty, now I'm running on rage. All alone in pirate cove, it drove me half insane, even if you'll never hear I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain. But I just want to be Noticed! I only crave your gaze, but when you look away from my display it sends me in a craze. 'Cause I just want to be noticed, I just want everyone to know. But my heart is dark my bite is worse than my bark, I just wanna put on a show! OHHH! I just wanna be noticed, I just wanna be notice I just wanna be noticed, I wanna put on a show! All I wanted was to play in the band, even if it was challenging with a hook for a hand. You never listened, never bothered, never looked my way, it's only fair for me to visit you and make you pay! All alone on Pirate Cove, it broke my heart in 2, you never came to see me, so now I'm coming to see you! But I just to be noticed! I only crave your gaze, but when you look away from my display it sends me in a craze. And I just want you to notice, I just want everyone to know. But now my heart is dark, my bite is worse than my bark, I just wanna put on a show-ow! *Chica sings, "I just want to be noticed, back to Foxy* I just want to be noticed *Chica again sings, "I just want to be noticed X2 I just wanna put on a show!* *Mangle sings :I just want to be noticed X2 I just wanna put on a show!* *Chica again: I just want to be noticed! X3I just wanna put on a show!* Show! Hahahahahaha.

Mangle: Of course I have to sing "that" song. *Starts to sing*

I'm about to fall apart, already halfway there so guess thats a start. I'm just a children's toy, for all the girls and boys, to break me down and put me back together oh the joy! Now, I hang from all the wires and I swing onto whoever's watching us on the night so I can take a bite out of you! I don't like this, They all give up to fix me every day! I may not have, a grudge against, the one they hate, but that will not me stop me today.

DD: The Mangles out for you, take a bite out of you, it's climbing upside down, there's nothing you can do! It's not out for revenge, just wants to have some fun! The Mangle's got some friends, and they're gonna get it done.

Mangle: I am out for you, take a bite out of you, I'm climbing upside, nothing you can do, I'm not out for revenge, just wanna have some fun! But I have got some friends, they're gonna get it done! I don't like this! They all give up, on trying to fix me every day! I may not have, a grudge against the one they hate, but that will not stop me today! DAY(X10)

DD: The Mangle out for you, Take a bite out of you, It's climbing upside down, there's nothing you can do! It's not out for revenge, just wants to have some fun, the Mangle's got some friends that will get it done!

Mangle: I wish, I could know the way they feel about, this bad man, who made them hurt,all I to do help all my friends out, I'm just, a robot who can't feel, the way my fox friend feels, 'because he's real, he feel's all of the pain, I want to help them take it all away! I don't like this, they all give up on trying to fix me every day, I may not have, a grudge against the one they hate, but that will not stop me today! *Repeat day till end*

DD: The Mangle's out for you, take a bite out of you. She's climbing upside down there's nothing you can do. It's not for revenge, just wants to have some fun. The Mangle's got some friends, that will get it done. *Repeat day till end*

Mangle: I am out for you, take a bite out of you. I'm climbing upside down, nothing you can do. I'm not out for revenge, just want to have some fun. I have got some friends, they're gonna get it done. Gonna get it done.

Freddy: Alright, *Gets himself, and Chica in dance position*

Chica: Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step. Keep your eyes locked on mine,and let the music be your guide.

Freddy: Won't you promise me,

Chica; Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget

Freddy: We'll keep dancing

Chica: To keep dancing

Freddy: wherever we go next

Both: It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better.

Chica: So can I have this dance

Freddy: Can I have this dance

Both: Can I have this dance?

Freddy: Take my hand, I'll take the lead. And every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I'll catch you threw it all. And you can't keep us apart

Chica: even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart.

Freddy: Cause my heart

Chica: My heart is

Both: wherever you are. It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep getting better.

Chica: so can I have this dance?

FReddy: Can I have this dance?

Both: Can I have this dance?

Chica: No mountains too high enough, oceans too wide.

Both: Cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour. What we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be, it's like catching lightning the chances finding someone like you.

ML: Like you

Both: It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do.

ML: way we do

Both: And with every step, we just keep on getting better.

Chica: So can I have this dance?

Freddy: Can I have this dance?

Both: Can I have this dance? (X3) *Freddy dips Chica and leans in, but he quickly backs up and stand Chica up right, both of them blushing heavily*

Golden: Ok then, *Him and Spring get ready*

Both: Time for the main attraction, the story must be told. Time for a chain reaction, it never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold. Some bots are just distractions. Some bot are just gold. MWhahahahaha, I'm not the bad guy, I'm just a bit surprising. It's not worth losing sleep, it's not worth analyzing. There was a time not so long ago at all, I was just like you, can you hear my call?

Spring: Now I'm poppin' over here, over there, I'll be checking' in, but you'll never be aware. In the beginning I kept a keen eye on the state of affairs with the new guy. Now I got a new gig, let me know if you dig. Ain't goin' home so I better go big. Just gotta glance at Cam 2B then you get a little surprise, It's Me!You may say that I'm breaking your mind. In my opinion, you're much too kind!

Both: Time for the main attraction, the story must be told. Time for a chain reaction, that never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold. Some bot are just distractions, some bots are just gold.

Goldi: You did a good job, watching those little screens. It warms my servos and circuits to hear some fresh screams, but don't get me wrong: You were very brave. When faced with friendly singing animals, you never caved. I'm finished training, done explaining, no more facts are left remaining. Now you know the gist of it. You're a perfect fit. I don't wanna hear no more complaining. I'm passing down this golden opportunity. Eternal scrap yard immunity. Take it with pride, and enjoy the ride. You'll forever be a part of this community. You may say that it's all in your mind, but in the end, I think that you will find…

Both: You are the main attraction. Your story must be told. You are a chain reaction, that never gets old. Some bot get satisfaction, breaking the mold. Some bots are just distractions. Some bots are just gold. (X2)

Clyde: Goodie! A song!

Red: yay a song…*Sarcasm*

Chi: Hm, good song, could be worse though. *Nudges Red*

Mangle: *Hands Vixie to Foxy* I don't know if I have enough fur on my chest to sing without embarrassment! *Over exaggerating*

BB and BG: Sweet! *High five*

Mari: *Flattens dress* I guess I could try to sing. I never really have… *Blushes*

Clyde: here we go! *Starts singing* 1, 2, 3, 4!

The was a full moon in the sky, we met a brand new robot friend. At first we seemed a little shy, he would not play pretend. He sang just fine, and played on time, but did not look the part. So we lovingly decided, to give him a brand new start.

All: No matter what we say or do, it's never up to me or you. We smile know, and sing and cheer! The show must go on! The show must go on-! Never fear, The show will go on!

Clyde: *Laughing* Oh we're gonna have SO much fun together. It's gonna be a real party!

Red: We removed his squishy casing, to keep his circuits safe and sound. And ended up replacing it with scraps we had found. But what a shame, a crying shame. Our friend was in a world of pain! Oh we tried to fix him up, but it was all in vain!

All: No matter what we say or do, it's never up to me or you. We smile know and sing and cheer! The show must go on. The show must go on! Never fear, The show will go on!

Clyde/Red: We just don't know what went wrong, we tried to get along! But our new robot friend's power faded! We did our best to fix our guest, we hated to see him so distressed! We said farewell and had him terminated! *Guitar solo*

All: Every toy eventually breaks, Every battery fades and drains,Even the tiniest little mistake, Can leave behind the messiest stains. We know that we'll be alright, although he didn't survive the night, through the pain and through the tears, the show goes on for years and years!

No matter what we say or do, it's never up to me or you. We smile know and sing and cheer! The show must go on, the show must go on! Never fear, The show will go on!

Jeremy: Well it's only me and Mike, but we will song anyways! *Gets himself and Mike ready to sing*

Both: Just sleep, just dream. (X3)

Mike: In the back of my mind. I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time. But I couldn't see the monster was me, and noone heard our cries. Now I've run out of tears, the time has come for me to disappear. Get me out of this mess, and away from this stress. Set me free so I can rest! We're only kid who lost our way, but if we wait long enough we will be saved!

Both: Just sleep, just dream, This isn't fair, no, we're not just what we seem. We want to fly, but our souls our trapped inside. It's not a game, not to blame we're forced to hide! Just sleep, just dream! It's only a nightmare, and soon we'll be set free. (X2)

Jeremy: And I've been crying out for help, I know I bite, but I mean well. Can you see my disguise? I'm different inside, and can you break this spell? Now all the ghosts from before, knocking and breaking down your door. So please set us free, now you have the key. Cause I can't take the pain no more!

Both: We're only kids who lost our way, but if we wait long enough we will be saved. Just sleep, just dream. This isn't fair, no, we're not just what we seem. We wanna fly but our souls are trapped inside, it's not a game, not to blame, we're forced to hide! Just sleep, just dream! It's only a nightmare, and soon we'll be set free. (X2)

Bonnie: My turn!

Chica: Yeah don't get too happy, your songs kinda depressing…

Bonnie: *Ears droop* Oh… I'ma sing anyway! *Starts to sing*

Hello my friend, back so soon again? Seems to me that you like our company. You play again, and it's usually me, to be the first disturbing being, that you see. They me apart, they used me for parts, they took away my face they took away my arm! NOOOOO! It just isn't fair the chicken and the bear, even the fox didn't go through what I had to bare. My replacement is blue, it's got the latest tech tooo! All I have's my guitar, let me play a song for you! EPIC GUITAR SOLO! *jams* Now with red glowing eyes, I'll be your demise, as my endoskeleton decides! *Guitar solo* My name's Bonnie, I'm the big purple bunny, I play guitar in a band. Don't you forget who I am! My replacement is blue, It's got the latest tech too! It's shiny and brand new! *Guitar solo, and rap thing that I hope you guys don't mind if I don't type it* Now with red glowing eyes, I'll be your demise. As my endoskeleton decides. They tore me apart, they used me for parts! They took away my face, they took away my arm! NOOOOOO! It just isn't fair, the chicken and the bear, even the fox didn't go through what I had to bare! My replacement is blue, it's got the latest tech too! All I have's my guitar, let me play a song for you…*Finishes singing, and Clyde runs up* Hehehehe

Clyde: Good job! *Kisses cheek*

Bonnie: Okay who's next?

Clyde: YAY! I get two songs! *Holds two fingers in the air and starts to sing* Woah, woah (X3) Now listen to me baby. Before I love and leave you. They call me heart breaker, I don't wanna deceive you. If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please. Imma tear you apart. Told you from the start, baby from the start. I'm only gonna break, break your break break your heart. (X4) Woah, woah. Theres no point trying to hide it. No point trying to evade it, I know I got a problem. Problem with misbehavior. *Thinks, I hope Berry and Kiwi are asleep* If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please. Imma tear you apart. Told you from the start, baby told you from the start. I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (X4) Woah, woah (X2) And I know karmas gonna get, me back for being so cold. Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad bad to the bone. If you fall from me, Imma tear you apart. Told you from the start. I'm only gonna break, break ya, break break, ya heart (X6) woah, woah (X4)

Shaf: Huh, It's an ok song, I'm not really the singing type.

Shab: I might cry to warn you all, it's a really feely song.

Shaf: *Scoffs* Ok lets do this, *Starts to sing* So many years, so many dark memories. So many fears we've now put to ease. Pain makes you do things you never knew you could do. Is it all real, or just deja vu?

Both: But know the party's over… now the guest are gone. It's already past our bedtime, it's already almost dawn. Just like balloons, we soar on our own, finally free from the pain of our home. And just like balloons, like no one will hold, free from the truth, that no will know…

Shab: Just little children, not at all strange. Until all the lights went out and everything changed… Alone and afraid, for oh, so long, wonder what did we do wrong?

Both: Cause now the party's over, everyone is red. I feel sick to my stomach, or am I sick in the head? Just like balloons, that soar on their own, finally free from the pain of our home. And just like balloons, that no one will hold, free from the truth, that no one will knows...*kinda remix thingy here*

Shaff: *Holding back tears, as well as Shab* All of the pain… far in the past… yet echoes of screams forever will last…

Both: Just like balloons, we soar on our own, finally free from the pain of our home. And just like balloons, that no one will hold, free from the truth that no one knows… no one knows… *Start crying and hugging*

Freddy: I think this is the last one… Ok lets get started, oh yeah. EVERYONE TO SHOW ROOM! *Everyone runs in* We all have to sing together.

Mangle: First of all if Vixie counts, she can only be held, and which song?

Freddy: Yeah just hold her, and the song is called we are family, sounds appropriate. *Everyone nods and gets ready to sing.*

All girls: *Clyde and Bonnie play guitars* We are family, I got all my sisters with me! We are family, get up everybody and sing!(X2)

Chi and Chica: Everyone can see we're together, *Lock arms* As we walk on by. And we fly just like birds of a feather, I wont tell no lie! All of the people around us they say, 'Can they be that close?' Just let me state for the record, we're giving love in a family dose!

All boys: We are family, I got all my sisters with me! We are family, get up everybody and sing! (X2)

Freddy and Red: Living life is fun, and we've just begun. To get our share of the world's delights. High hopes we have, for the future. And our goals in sight. *Everyone starts to dance* No we don't get depressed, here's what we call our 'Golden rule' *They point at Goldi who waves while she dances*

Everyone: Have faith in you n the things you do, you won't go wrong, Oh-No! This is our Family Jewel!We are family, I've got all my sisters with me. We are family, get up everybody and sing! *Mixed lyrics* YAY!

Foxy: Really lass? Well the fox says, *Sneaks up behind ML and screams*

ML: AHHHHHH!

Foxy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

ML: *Slaps Foxy* MA!

Chica: Hm? What's wrong honey? *See's ML crying* Oh dear, what happened?

ML: *Snif* Foxy jumpscare, m-m-me… *Cry's in Chicas chest*

Chica: FREDDY! GET IN HERE!

Freddy: *Runs in* Wha… Why's ML crying?

Chica: Foxy!

Freddy: FOXY!

Mangle: You better run, *Foxy runs as he hears Freddy, running down the hall*

Freddy: Get back here fox!

Schoolgirl: Well we have all seen that video, beside for Vixie, and B…

Clyde: HEY! We wanted to tell them about, them! *Points to twin baby rabbits, that were in Bonnie's arms*

Bonnie: So this is *Points to lime green bunny* Kiwi, and this is *Points to pink bunny* Berry. *They both giggle and pull and the purple bunny's ears, who grits his teeth at the pain*

Clyde: Aw come on guys, don't pull on Pa's ears.*Giggles*

Bonnie: Okay stop. *Swats away hands, then puts babies down in play pen next to Vixie*

 **DD:**

 **Clyde, Dad, Freddy, Mom, BB and Jeremy: u still have to reenact 5am at Freddy's the prequel!**

 **Goldie: I STILL BELIEVE THAT U DIDN'T CAUSE THE BITE! SCOTT IS A LIAR!**

 **BB: SUCK MY DICK U ASSHOLE! YOU TURNED ME HUMAN!**

 **T/Ds:**

 **BB: turn me back into an animatronic... I don't like the way my parents are staring at me... le poof [turns back to animatronic]**

 **Jadyn [me]**

 **dog animatronic**

 **yellow eyes**

 **eyepatch**

 **fangs**

 **possessed by the secret 7th child**

 **fnaf 1,2 and 3...**

 **vixie: PLAY MORTAL KOMBAT X WITH ME!**

(WARNING: Has a lot of profanity)

Foxy: Oh yeah…. Ok here we go…

Mike: *Puts on Freddy mask as Clyde walks in*

Clyde: Hey Freddy!

Mike: Oh, hey, hey, Bonnie!

Clyde: Have you seen the night guard? He's not wearing his costume again!

Mike: Hahaha, Psh. Well you know him! hahaha…

Clyde: Yeah, but we'll find him eventually! It's just difficult, with that spare Freddy head he's been wearing.

Mike: Well as you can see, he's no where around here. So, why don't you go look elsewhere?

Foxy: Night guard I'm gonna kick your ass! *Jumps at Mike*

Mike: *Flashes light in face*

Foxy: Arrrr! F***ing -AHHH!

Clyde: Wait! You saw the night guard?

Foxy: *Points at Mike* Aye! That be the night guard, right there!

Clyde: No thats just Freddy!

Foxy: No! He's doing that thing.. with the spare Freddy head again! Ya now? Messing with your facial scanners!

Mike: *Shines light in Foxy's eye's again*

Foxy: AHHH! Damit! If he's Freddy, why does he keep flashing, that wretched flashlight in my face?

Clyde: Well obviously you're scaring him!

Foxy: Scaring him?! *Gets flashed in face again* I'm gonna gouge your eye's out!

Clyde: Foxy! Calm down.

Foxy: NO! I'm the only one in this damn place, that can see through that disguise! Balloon Boy, back me up here!

BB: I don't really care if he's Freddy, I'm just trying to get my hands on those sweet, succulent, double A batteries! *pupils shrink as if he's crazy*

Mike: *Holds flashlight close*

Foxy: *Cocks gun* I've had enough of this! SHow them your the night guard! *Points gun at Mike*

Clyde: Ehhh, thats a prop.

Foxy: *Growls* You know what? Wheres Freddy?! There can't be two Freddy's right? FREDDY!

Freddy: Yo?

Foxy: Well know we've got two Freddy's in the room!

Clyde: Cool!

Foxy: Bonnie oh my GOD! I will slap you!

Freddy: Wait what's going on here?

Clyde: we're looking for the night guard.

Foxy: He's the night guard! *Points at Mike*

Freddy: Pretty sure thats Freddy.

Foxy: Oh god damnit! Your Freddy! *Honks Freddy's nose* Where are you going?

Freddy: *Musically* F*** this shit I'm out.

Clyde: *Raises hand* I don't get what confusing.

Foxy: Bonnie listen… oh wait! What time is it?

Mangle: Hey fellas. *Waves*

Foxy: Oi, Mangle what time is it? *Points to wrist*

Mangles: *Pulls out pocket watch* It's about 5:59.

Foxy: 5:59?! *Pulls off Mike's mask* It be the night guard! *Points*

Clyde/ Freddy: The night guard?!

BB: Batteries?!

Mike: *Tries to use flashlight, but see's BB took the batteries, Then puts mask back on* Wait no I'm Freddy, Oh GOD! *Foxy tries to jump scare but then it turns 6 am. Kids say 'YAY!' then Mike barfs staring into Foxy's mouth*

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Goldi: Well I thank you. but if you go to the T.V in the mini game and push enter, it say it's only 1983 sooo, yeah!

BB: EW! And I um.. sorry?

Mangle: DD! What did I say about profanity!?

DD: *Bites lip* Hehehehehe, *Runs as Mangle chases*

Foxy: Thank God, ye are one of us again lad! *Sighs*

Mangle: Now you will be grounded twice as long if you have your sister even watch you play that young man!

DD: Ok, ok fine, I'll play with Bonnie and Clyde.

Mangle: You're still grounded from performing for a week!

DD: WHAT?!

Foxy: Lass come on.

Mangle: NO! He needs to learn, he will not grow up to cuss like a sailor,like someone I know! *Glares at Foxy*

Foxy: Heheheheh *Kisses Mangle and runs*

Mangle: I'm still, slightly mad. *Lowers voice level*

 **Guest**

 ***runs in* Hi! I'm the one that did the Freddy watches mlp dare and Foxy give me a kiss! XD**

 **Dare: Bonnie eat all of Vincent's toast**

 **Dare: Vincent pick me up and carry me around please XD**

Bonnie: The P.G we have doesn't eat toast, He eats butter though!

P.G: Don't touch my butter!

Bonnie: *Eye's turn black and his spirit starts talking* Okay, I'm sorry sir I won't! *Runs*

P.G: Ok, *Mumbles* I wish you were Catgirl. *Picks you up and carries, through whole pizzaria, then drops you as you vanish*

 **Cat girl**

 **( cat girl comes in wearing a light purple shirt and dark denim jeans. Her blond hair is down past her shoulders.) To eveyone: I'm back! To Purple Guy: Aw P.G you missed me? Come here! ( Gives him a great big hug and kisses his cheek.) To Mike: Maybe you and I can have a movie marathon! P.G is coming though. To Golden Freddy: I think we shall have a prank war! ( they try to fist bump but Golden accidently shoots a bright light at her turning her into a humanoid cat animatronic.) Wow cool! To school girl: (pauses every FNAF character with remote.) may my O.C be included? like for the story I'll give you the description here Name: Alexis Pitcher AKA Cat girl. species: humanoid cat animatronic / human Age: twenty three Hair: blond shoulder length. Eyes: emerald green. Fur color: pitch black silky. Figure: skinny with muscle tone. Clothes: Black leotard and leggings and black pirate boots. How she became: Golden Freddy accidentally released a spell and turned her into a cat animatronic now she has no choice but to stay with the FNAF characters. DONE! ( unpauses everyone.) to everyone: I'm family now! If any of you have any complaints take it to Golden he did it! Okay so you guys choose shall I be a niece to you guys? To Golden: ( Hugs him.) Thank you Thank you! I always wanted to be a animatronic! I guess I'll work as an extra singer now. (sings with a pure pretty voice.) It's been so long! To Purple Guy: Don't worry we have nights off and we can still watch a movie if you want. What foods do you like? I'll be sure to help Chica cook something for us! To everyone: its nap time for me so night night. ( cat girl curls up in a corner and snores softly.) Thanks, Cat girl**

P.G: Catgirl! *Runs to her and hugs, then back away blushing* Um hi… *Gets kissed on the cheek and blushes harder, covering face*

Mike: Okay cool, that means 24 hours right?

Goldi: No prob hun, you look quite nice.

P.G: Oh yeah you do… *whistles and pulls her close*

Alexis: P.G! *Blushing*

P.G: Or we could do something a little more fun than, a movie.

Alexis: Hey get off, I want to date first! *Struggles* FREDDY! HELP HE WON'T LET GO!

Freddy: *Easily takes Alexis from P.G, then uses frying pan of pain to knock him out and put him in his room* Sorry.

Alexis: Thanks. *Flattens close nervously*

 **Camryn the cat**

 **Hi my name is Camryn. I -I have gray fur and magenta eyes. And I have a b-blue-blue collar a-round my neck and a golden earring on my-m-m-my right ear. P.S my v-voice malfunctions at s-sometimes**

 **And can I-I be in the rest of the story please...also is Golden Freddy here? (I kinda like him)(Shadow Freddy...Sh-Shadow Freddy! l have a crush on him) l-l also make bad puns and jokes at times. Sorry Red if I angered you. See ya soon. :3**

Goldi: I am a women! *Hides behind Red*

Red: Don't get any closer. *Growls*

Cam: Sorry, sir. *Walks away*

Shabby: Shaffy is mine, *Hisses* Step away!

Schoolgirl: Sorry Cam, *Pats you on the shoulder* They get really defensive, but sure, you can be in the rest of the story. Alright I think I'm done with this ridiculously long chapter, but hey see ya later classmates.


	6. Chapter 6

Schoolgirl: Hey everyone and welcome back, so lets just jump in shall we? Enjoy!

 **Tweep!**

 **Everyone,I decided I'll stay as long as DD stays.**

 **Dare:**

 **Freddy: Pa! CANMEANDDDGOTOTHETHEMEPARKIT'SSOAWESOME!**

 **Red: Uncle? Help? Test,now.**

 **Everyone:Man,I need to change into an animatronic,wait.*changes into a cheetah with brown eyes,slingbag,headphones,hoodie,and short jeans***

 **Everyone: Hey,now I've changed. I've always wanted to try this,do the ice bucket challenge.**

 **Foxy: Cuss like a sailor would,*sees creepy face*Ahh!*jumps back*What in the fricking jam is that! Go to heck!**

Freddy: Yeah I gu…

ML: YAY! *Grabs DD by the hand making him blush, and she drags him away*

Red: Well, ok just relax, and remember what I thought you.

DD: Nice. *Nods at new animatronic boddy*

Everyone: No no no do…

ML: *Does it anyway and ends up short circuiting*

Scott: Ok, she's fixed, but tell her know more actual water, you guys use water proof water. Got it?

ML: Thanks Scott, *Drags tail in shame, which makes a horrible noise*

DD: ML stop please, * Pets her back and then lifts tail off ground*

Mangle: *Pats head* Atleast you don't cuss like sailor, ML, but DD can get out of hand like Foxy...

DD: HEY! DO NOT!

Mangle: And Kiwi, and Berry, get out of the supply closet!

Kiwi: Fine, *Huffs*

 **The Derpy Fox (DD's new account)**

 **BRAVO!**

 **Vincent: If u and Slendy fought who would be victorious?**

 **author: [If he says he would win zap Slenderman there and make them fight]**

 **ML: [kisses on cheek] I think I kind of like u…**

 **Mom: I HAVE AN IDEA! Every time dad curses, we make him give up one of his gold pieces!**

P.G: Well I would lose, I don't have powers like him, but I have a knife. *Pulls out pocket knife*

ML/DD: Wah… :I

ML: *Blushes heavily* DD, I… I um…

DD: *Ears droop* Sorry I'll just,

ML: No, don't go. I like you to… *Both blushing, then turn to leave when they see Foxy, Mangle, Chica, and Freddy in the doorway. A look of cuteness over load on their faces when they all fall backwards*

DD: They heard that…

ML: *Gulps* We're never gonna live this down.

Clyde: *Walks out of shadows* NOPE! *Ruffles their hair, a dumfound look on their faces*

Mangle: *After she wakes up* Yeah, good idea hun,

Foxy: Ye bastard of a singer!

Mangle: FOXY!

Foxy: *Gulps*

Bonnie: You better run, Foxy.

 **Camryn the cat**

 **I-It''s okay l am always cheerful so don't worry about it. B-but can they just apologize so ... I don't fee-l bad for the r-rest of the story.(Also if you don't know I'm a girl) To Red and Shabby : I am so sorry so please f-f-forgive me.**

Schoolgirl: *Rubs Camryn's back* Look she's gonna cry!

Red: Sory. *Shakes her hand*

Shabby: Sorry! please don't cry!

Shaf: If she makes someone cry, she cries and can never forgive herself.

Camryn: Thank you.

Schoolgirl: So Cam, can I call you that? And do you want to a cat, or turn into an animatronic, if so leave a description, in the reviews.

 **Fandomfan**

 **ALL OF YOU GUYS MUST WATCH HETALIA!**

Schoolgirl: I have no idea what that is! *Duck face, LOL*

Everyone: *Nods in agreement*

 **Anonymous**

 **Bonnie and Clyde... I see what you did there. Does this mean Camryn is the Elsa of this story. I mean if she's not shipped with anyone she is almost like Elsa. Sing LET IT GO CAMRYN.**

Camryn: A dare for me? Well okay… *Starts to sing*

(Lazy author disease so she only sing the thing you said)

Camryn: Let it go Camryn! DONE!

Schoolgirl: SO sorry this is short, school is starting soon for me, and I have been super busy family, and personal problem wise. But I really love to do this, I know I said lazy author, but really I meant it as a joke. But anywho, I hope you enjoyed, see ya later classmates!


	7. Chapter 7

Schoolgirl: Heyo!

Kiwi: Aw, You said I could do the intro!

Clyde: Kiwi, it's lunch time. Auntie Chi made pizza!

Kiwi: YAY! *Runs into Clyde's arms, and is carried off*

Schoolgirl: Anywho, we are back and lets get started!

 **Cat girl**

 **( Alexis is curled up napping till Berry and Kiwi crawl all over her tickling her.) Alexis: Oh oh gosh no no stop he he he too ha ha! Too ticklish! Alright kiddos I'm up I'm up! ( Alexis giggles and scoops up Berry and Kiwi plopping them down next to some crayons and coloring books.) To Bonnie: Okay that'll be five dollars for watching the kids for half an hour before my cat nap. * Bonnie hands her money.* Thank you. Now that I'm up P.G COME HERE! To P.G: I bought the new movie Jurassic World and wanted to know if you would watch it with me. To Foxy: What are your favorite sea shanties? Whats the best moment you and Mangle had? To Marionette: What do you love most about Jeremy? Whats your favorite music? To Chica: When did you make your first pizza? How was it? To Freddy: Hey Freddy! * Honks his nose.* aw its so cute when it squeaks! Boop * Honks his nose again.* I can keep doing this..* Sees his glare.* Or not. To Goldie: * Hugs Goldie sadly.* I miss my mom. You kind of remind me of her so motherly and nice. She died when I was eight my dad went over seas when I was fifteen and died in a ship wreck. ( Cat girl snuggles closer to Goldie as tears stream down.) Gosh I miss them. To P.G: A friend of mine asked" What do you like about Cat girl"? So what do you like about me? ( Cat girl kisses Purple Guy's cheek.) I'll get that movie started and some popcorn made okay? 9 Alexis goes into the kitchen and starts making Popcorn.) School girl its okay if you have people ask Alexis questions I'd be happy for her to answer them like her favorite pizza ect. Well lets go watch a movie okay. ( Alexis gets the popcorn and the movie starts.) Thanks, Cat girl**

I'll pay you ten, if you watch them next saturday too.

Alexis: Deel, *Is handed money* Thanks Bon!

P.G: Good morning sleeping beauty. And I would love to see that movie with you.

Alexis: Yay! But a little later okay, I want to hear the rest of the answers first, Okay?

P.G: *Kisses cheek* Anything for you. *Both blush*

Foxy: Well me favorite sea shanty, I'll sing it, but first. Vixie, Mangle! Come here!

Mangle: *Walks in with a cranky Vixie* What!? It's nap time.

Foxy: Oh let me see her, *Takes Vixie and sing sea shanty*

 _Sea salt winds_

 _and waves that rock you to sleep_

 _tonight_

 _tomorrow_

 _Your First mate to your left_

 _Your child in the middle_

 _Sea salt winds_

 _And waves that rock you to sleep_

 _tonight_

 _tomorrow_

 _Stars cary you off_

 _To were all pirates play_

 _and Dreams bring you to the Morning_

 _Goodnight_

 _Doll…._

That be me favorite, I sang it the day my angel was born. It was one me mum would sing all the time. *Holds a sleeping Vixie*

Mangle: Your gonna have to teach me that song babe. *Takes Vixie and kisses Foxy* Thanks hun.

Foxy: No problem.

Alexis/ Schoolgirl: kawaii overload!

Foxy: Aye, me and the lassie's best moment, had to have been when she fell on me at that party. The day I noticed how beautiful she was. *Mangle walks back in*

Mangle: Oh Foxy hush!

Mari: Oh Jeremy, *Hugs him* He's the best. He cares, he's cute, kind, friendly, and understanding. And trust me, with all my problem, I need someone like him. *Jeremy blushing*

Jeremy: Now your making me want to go fanboy on you!

Mari: Jeremy! Not in front of the writer. *Both giggle* And my favorite music, well I love the song, "My Humps" by "Black eyed peas"

Chica: I was twelve, my mom had set me and Chi down, taught us the basics. Then we made one each. They were great!

Freddy: Touch it again, and I am gonna have ML and DD,

Alexis: No need to continue! *Waves hands in air and cringes* I heard what they did to that guy at six flags.

Freddy: What? ML!

ML: DANGIT DD RUN!

DD: AHHHH!

Alexis: Hehehehe.

Goldi: Oh you're too kind. And I'm sorry to hear that. *Calls everyone for group hug*

P.G: She's nice, pretty, kind, good with kids, fun. Anything I could ever want. *looks out at space dreamily*

Alexis: Awww. Lets go watch that movie. *Grabs hand and they walk off*

Schoolgirl: Yeah sure! Okay everyone, Alexis is open for questions, so go ahead if you have any!

 **The Derpy Fox**

 **Anyone want to come see Terminator Genisys with me and ML?**

 **Vincent: Fight Slenderman anyway..**

Alexis/Camryn: We will! *Runs up to them and they play*

P.G: Fine. *Slenderman shows up and they start to fight, Runs at him with knife, and slits neck*

Schoolgirl: GAME OVER P.G WINS!

P.G: Yes!

 **Camryn the cat**

 **Sure you can call me Cam. And I am a cat animatronic n-n-nothing else kay.**

Schoolgirl: Okay, thanks Cam. NEXT!

 **Fandomfan**

 **Welll... Hetalia is an anime made by Funimation that was released in 2010 you can to youtube search up "Hetalia Axis Powers Episode 1",and you all can watch it . Okay bye!**

Schoolgirl: Wow that was cool, *Turns on episode two*

2 HOURS LATER

Freddy: She's been watching that all day…

Spring: Got it! *Walks over to her and slaps in face*

Schoolgirl: AHHHHH! What the HE,

Mangle: SCHOOLGIRL!

Schoolgirl: *covers mouth*

DD/ML: *Walk closer to her, both holding bars of soap*

Schoolgirl: NO! *Runs from the two as they chase her*

Kiwi: I will end it! YES! Okay by…*Turns to Bonnie* Father what does she call the strange, magic ones?

Bonnie: Classmates? I think.

Kiwi: *Nods* Um by Classmates! YES I DID IT!


	8. Chapter 8

Schoolgirl: Hi guys! Um I am really sorry if my latests update made some of you mad at me, but I hope that doesn't make you stop reading this. Thanks, and lets get started. START THE DARES!

Angle: M'kay. *Put first dare on*

 **Cat girl**

 **( Cat girl comes running in screaming bloody murder.) To Everyone: AAAAHHHH! I had a horrible nightmare! I was * Shudders* Shopping for disgusting pink outfits and the worst part was I couldn't leave the freaking store! To P.G: Do me a favor murder whoever tries to get me to go shopping! ( Random person asks her to go shopping.) Alexis: Don't you freaking DARE ask me to go shopping I'VE GOT A FRYING PAN! * Holds out big frying pan glaring.* To Cam: YAY a new member of the family! * gasps.* You should totally be my sister YES! To Foxy: Have you ever dreamed about sailing the seven seas and discovering new islands? I have. To Freddy: What the best part about Chica? To School Girl: I dare you to have a hide and seek contest with Goldie. Who ever finds the other wins a chocolate cake and brownies. To P.G : I dreamt about you. You turned into a purple alley cat and you went sailing on a ship with me and I was captain. Want to go watch a movie afterwards? I'll make the popcorn. To Mangle: Wait so if ML marries DD then you'd be a grandmother if they have kids right? To DD: Dude you're blushing makes the situation worse. To Everyone: Okay nap time night night guys. Thanks, Cat girl**

P.G:NO! Dont hit him okay? Its okay, calm down… *Pulls into hug*

Cam: YAY! Siblings!

Foxy: Aye! Ol' Foxy has, but me could never leave me family, or ta' others for me own please's

Mangle: Aww you are sooooo sweeet!

Freddy: Well she be amazing! *doesn't see Chica hiding in the kitchen* She a good cook, smart, funny, kind, cute, and anything I could want, along with being good with kids.

Chica: *Runs out and kisses Freddy* YOU'RE SO AMAZING TOOO!

Freddy:…..

Chica: Eheheh

Schoolgirl: Oh geez, oh cheese, oh my *Gets jump scared by Goldie* AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY?! *Cries*

Kiwi: Goes over to her and hugs, along with Berry and Vixie* No, dont cry, the magic ones will be sad too. And we can't make them cry...

Schoolgirl: *Hugs back and kisses their cheeks* Thanks guys. *Stands up and points at Goldie* I have been saving something, I didn't want to have to take this out but… *Grabs a computer out of no where*

Goldi: Whats that gonna do? huh? *scoffs*

Bonnie: Dude she's not messing around when she takes out the…. _Thing!_

 _Flash Back_

 _Bonnie and Foxy had just pulled a major prank on Schoolgirl, she was chasing them but then she just stopped. Sending the Fox and Rabbit dead in their tracks, everyone was dead silent when she pulled a computer out of no where…_

" _Aye. Lass what be that!?"_

 _Asked Foxy taking a step closer, she just started typing and minutes later started breaking down laughing._

" _What so funn…"_

 _Bonnie was cut short when he found himself tied up, Schoolgirl walking closer, two feathers in hand._

" _Umm, So Schoolgirl, you ant gotta go that fa."_

 _Again cut short when she started rubbing the feathers rapidly on Foxy and Bonnie's stomach, the squirmed as they laughed, she just giggled once and awhile._

 _End of flash back_

Bonnie: *Reopens eyes to find Goldi being treated to the same punishment Foxy and Bonnie had*

Goldi: No hahahahahahahahaha! Please! STOP!

Schoolgirl: hehehe!

10 MINS LATER  
Schoolgirl: *Releases Goldi* Have you learned?

Goldi: Yes, ma'am. *Runs into her bedroom she shares with Red*

P.G: Lets do it! *They leave*

Schoolgirl: OKAY I"LL SEND YOU THE REST OF THE ANSWERS!

Alexis: KAY BYE!

Mangle: Well yes, but not yet, he still has much to learn.

DD: MOM! Stop it!

ML: Well uh, I umm… baby… DD AHHH! AHHHHH! *Rns away overwhelmed*

DD: Look you broke her! ML WAIT! *Chases after her*

Chica: Oh dear! DD i'll take care off it, mother to daughter. *DD nods and walks back to pirates cove* ML? *Finds and hugs her*

ML: Ma? Will all that really happen some day? *Blushes at thought*

Chica: It depends if you are willing to trust DD with your life someday honey. But that's all for latter, for now, he's really worried about you okay? Go make sure he's okay, and relish what's happening know, not the future.

ML: Thanks Ma. *Hugs her and runs off to find DD*

DD: *Gets tackle hugged by ML* OH You're okay! *Hugs her*

ML: Yeah I'm fine DD!

Mangle/Chica: aww!

Everyone: GOOD NIGHT!

 **Anonymous**

 **All of you guys react to Fnaf yaoi (In other words boy x boy). And Camryn react to the Nyan Cat song 5 hours. Oh also Cat girl can react to The Nyan Cat song with Camryn. I bet ya they are both gonna say"This is a masterpiece and a disgrace of cats."**

Schoolgirl: Okay I have read a lot, but I don't want anyone, *Points at Clyde and Bonnie why they aren't looking* to get offended, so I'll just say, I think yaoi is appropriate, but some on be really weird…

Alexa: Aw I was dreaming about, *Sees P.G Talking to Mike* Hehe Nevermind. Hey SIS!

Cam: Sup?

Alexa: We gatto dare, *Shows dare, then they finish it* Ug, cute but, UGGG!

Cam: I agree, cute but it does get annoying…

 **ML Dares:**

 **Everyone:I'm actually a furry…**

 **Da:CANWEGOTOTHECANDYSHOPIWANTTHATPOPPINGCANDY!**

 **Ma: :3**

 **Red: U liek Goldie?**

 **Bonnie:…Carrots?**

 **Kiwi:Hug?**

 **Truths:**

 **Everyone: Fav song? Mine's Home by NateWantsToBattle and Monster by Dev**

 **DD:*tackles*Huggies! :3**

 **Clyde:*tackles*Huggies! :3**

 **Everyone:*Tackles*HUGGIES! :3**

Schoolgirl: Wew, okay good, because, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, ect. are.

Everyone: NO!

Bonnie: *Drooling* Please…

Clyde: Bonnie get it together! *Sucks up a bit of drool*

Kiwi: *Jumps into arms* HUGS!

Mari: My Humps Black Eyed Peas

All Bears: The first Fnaf song

All Rabbits: Bonnie song

Foxy: Noticed

Mangle: Mangle song

Chica: Nyan cat!

Alexa/Cam: Really Chica?

Chi: Same as Chica!

Vixie: I wike da nom swong.

DD: What does the fox say

Schoolgirl: Jumping Devils. I think that that, but tell me if I missed someone.

DD: ML! *Blushing*

Clyde: HUGGIES!

Everyone: HUGGIES!

 **Sir Llama III**

 **I dare foxy to run around on a shotgun rampage while screaming I AM THE LAW**

Foxy: *Gets fake shotgun prop, and starts running and pointing it into people's face* I AM THE LAW *He does it Spring*

Spring: *Punches Foxy to ground* NO! I'm the law… *Walks away*

 **FNAFLover40**

 **Angel : Ok so I have dares for my dearest friend and someone special to me (the writer will understand) Schoolgirl (dearest friend :)) : I dare you to ask about strange things Marionette (Special connection) : Are you and Jeremy planning on dating To Jeremy : In a room alone tell us if you're planning on marrying Mari and if so will you guys have kids Angel: That's all and I shall be watching from above BYE :)**

Schoolgirl: Okay I'm good at that! *Walks up to Bonnie* Hey how do you and CLyde, ya know… *Giggles under breath watching the purple rabbit turn red*

Bonnie: *Gulp* Well…. MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!

Mari: Well we have been on a few, he is so nice…

Jeremy: *Goes to the roof and locks door* Well We've only been on 5 dates sooo….. MABEY! *Unlocks door and runs*

Kiwi/Berry: WOW!

 **The Derpy Fox**

 **This may be my last review 4 a while so...**

 **STAY AWAY FROM ML SINGLE GUYS SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!**

ML: *Is red as Bonnie tie* DD, I...ahabflermbeglaf….

Freddy: Look you broke her! *Laughs*

 **That Guy**

 **Dares**

 **Foxy-tie up Bonnie and put a blond wig on him**

 **Freddy-give Foxy your hat**

 **Chica-talk like a cowgirl**

 **Bonnie-here have a carrot**

 **Mangle-dress up like a schoolgirl and call Foxy senpai**

Foxy: hehehehehehehehehe! *Nocks out Bonnie then does dare*

Bonnie: *Wakes up* What? *Looks up and see's wig* WHAT THE FU-

Mangle: BONNIE!

Ml/DD: *Walk towards the chained up Bonnie soap in hands*

Bonnie: No! Please! N- *Has sao shoved in mouth, then pulled out, he starts spitting then tries to swallow but pukes*

Mangle: Aw, my little soap angels. *Hugs them*

DD: Thanks mom!

ML: Thanks Mangle! *Both run off*

Freddy: Eh what the heck, I have more if he doesn't give it back. *Hands Foxy hat, but he gives it back quickly*

Foxy: Aye! Thanks lad, but it looks much better on ye.

Freddy: *Puts hat back on* Thanks Foxy!

Chica: Well what the heck! I don't see why not, do ya'll?

Bonnie: *Snatches carrot* Thank you! *Runs off with it in his mouth*

Schoolgirl: Well thats a problem! I like Bonnie, way more.

Foxy: I'm right here lass!

MAngle: Eh what ever. *Does dare*

Schoolgirl: Alright I hope you all enjoyed, Bye Classmates!


	9. Chapter 9

Schoolgirl: Hey guys, I hope you all are having a great school year, because I know I'm not! *Thumbs up* Well enjoy!

 **Secret**

 **I DARE EVERYBODY TO WATCH G1 TRANSFORMERS AND THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIE SERIES AND COMPARE! XD**

Freddy: Well okay…

Kiwi: YES! I LOVE THIS SHOW!

Clyde: How do you even know how to work the remote, Kiwi?

Kiwi: *Duck Face* I have my ways!

Everyone: *Watches*

Schoolgirl: I think me and Kiwi were the only ones who enjoyed that. *Both shrug*

 **Anonymous**

 **Can I add my oc to the story. Here is a small description. Name : Diane the Dalmatian. What she does: Sometimes dances to the songs the Fazbear gang performs also teaches kids to stay safe**

 **Fur: White with black spots. She also wears a red bow around her left ear. Now here,is my question you don't mind homosexuality?**

Schoolgirl: Welcome to the family! You're gonna have so much fun! And no I have no problem with homosexuality. If you love someone, and they love you back, embrace it, you ain't gotta hide it! Even if you are a guy and like a guy, SO WHAT!? And you're secret's safe with me. *Winks*

DD/ML: What secret?

Schoolgirl: *Shakes head* Oh and I have a surprise for everyone! *Takes out laptop and types some stuff, then a puff of smoke covers her. When it clears she is a white rabbit with a gray chest, ears held down with grey bowtie. She holds her pet butterfly in hand*

Everyone: Wow!

Schoolgirl: Yep this is how I'm gonna look for the rest of the story, however long it gets!

Bonnie: Nice, ya know you look like my...

Schoolgirl: I know you're sister! Hey bro! *Hugs Bonnie* I have been trying to resist telling you it's me but couldn't!

Bonnie: It's nice to see you too!

Schoolgirl: Know call me Punky! Thats what me and Bon's mum named me!

Freddy: Punky? Nice ring to it…

Punky: Thank you! Also meet Angle! *Pulls Angle into sense*

Angle: *Is a white being, has wings, white shirt, and blue shorts* Hi!

 **Chris chronicles**

 **Dare's**

 **Freddy: git good**

 **Everyone: fight to the death winner gets 9999 of anything**

 **Foxy: punch freddy**

 **Freddy: punch foxy**

 **Bonnie: your now a real Bunnie**

 **Chica: go on a diet**

 **Schoolgirl: summon me to the truth of dare series to get beat up I'll let them get there revenge on me so #get rekt**

Freddy: I don't get it!

Bonnie: We're all dead!

Freddy: What do you mean?

Bonnie: Punky has a group that she fights with, and they have won against many of the strongest fighters all at once!

Punky: *Has Angle teleport a black cat named Candy, and a tan and red cat named Ruby, to the pizzeria* Okay well the kids are out of the question, I refuse to kill a child!

All: Agreed! *Watches Punky stand in middle, the two cats on either side, and Angle floating above them, then she looks up*

Angle: IT'S ON! * Float towards, Goldi*

Goldi: I ain't goin' down without a fight child!

Ruby: Oh God, she just did that!

Punky: Um ya'll might wanna back up, hehehe…

Bonnie: DANG ET GOLDI!

Angle: *Pounces on Goldi* I'm already dead, not a child!

Goldi: *Gets killed*

Red: GOLDI!

Ruby/Candy: *Gang up on Bonnie, and Clyde, High Five*

Bonnie: *Tries to punch Ruby but misses,* Hey, we're old friends right?

Ruby: Yeah, OLD! Friends, I never said we were friends now!

Clyde: OWW! *Get hit between legs by Candy's powerful tail* Ugh! *Falls to the ground, and dies*

Bonnie: NO! *Gets killed by Ruby*

Freddy: *Takes on Punky*

Punky: Hey old friend, *Snaps neck*

ONE HOUR LATER

Punky: *Yawns* Okay Angle regenerate them.

Angle: Cant we keep the gold one dead a little longer?

Punky: NO, she means alot to this family, and I can't my broth. That's why I had Ruby and Candy take him and Clyde on. *Shivers, feeling tears well in eyes seeing her dead brother* JUST MAKE THEM ALIVE AGAIN!

Angle: FINE! *Everyone wakes up*

Bonnie: Clyde!

Clyde: Bonnie! Wait, Berry, Kiwi! *Both run off*

Foxy: *Grabs Mangle* Now, VIXIE! *Both run*

Red: Goldi! *Hugs her*

Goldi: Red!

AFTER REUNIONS

Punky: So hows life been treetin' ya Bon?

Bonnie: Good, hows the howl machine? *Snickers*

Punky: *Slaps arm* He is my boyfriend! Let me tell you that!

Bonnie: Ah, a dog and a rabbit, never ends well, sis..

Punky: Whatever!

Freddy/Foxy: *Punch each other at same time*

Bonnie: I'm already a real bunny hunny, I'm an anthropomorphic animal! Like everyone else here!

Chica: Oh, Sorry if I'm to big! *Looks down at self then runs off crying*

Freddy: YOU AS-

Mangle: FREDDY!

Freddy: *Gulps as he watches DD and ML close in on him with bars of soap* Ah, hey ML, come on sweetie, please dont do this! *Runs, being chased by the two*

ML: I LOVE THIS!

DD: I LOVE THIS AND YOU!

ML: YOU TOO!

Punky: *Turns back into schoolgirl*  
Schoolgirl: Hey guys! Well thats all for now! Hope ya'll liked my surprise!


	10. Chapter 10

Schoolgirl: Good Morning, afternoon, or night. Whatever time of day it is for you!

 **Anon**

 **Guys try to make ur lives in the sims 4(Can also have dreams in there too if you know what I mean)*Smirks***

Schoolgirl: OOOO! IDEA! ANGLE! CANDY! RUBBY! HURRY!

Rubby: *Gasps* Are we punching more people?!

Schoolgirl: *Changes into Punky*

Punky: Sorry hun, but no… but! *Uses computer to make everyone look like sim characters of themselves* I LOVE IT!

A LITTLE LATER

Punky: *Makes everyone animals again, shakes tail* Hey Bon can I invite a few _special_ guest? *Smirks*

Bonnie: Ugh! FINE!

Punky: *Makes all characters from my story Different appear* JESSIE!

Jessie: PUNKY! *Hugs* Bonnie, meet our author!

Missy: Nice ta' finally meet ya'll! Lex? Long time no see hun!

Lexi: He Baxter! *Waves*

Baxter: NICE! Look 5 rabbits! SWEAT!

LATER AGAIN!

 **Guest**

 **Fnaf girls(plus ocs) Sing it's been so long . And everyone kiss your crush. Also everyone react to two girls one cup(Not the kids though)**

All: Its been so long, since I've seen my son! Lost to the monsters, to the man behind the slatter! Since you've been I've been singing' this stupid song, so I could ponder, the sanity of your mother!

LATER

Punky: Angel you have to remember that video!

Bonnie: *Shivers* I know I do…

AFTER VIDEO

Girls: HAHAHAHAHa

Boys: *Cricket noise*...

Punky: *Makes brown dog appear* Meet my boyfriend! *Kisses*

Alexis: P.G~ *Kisses*

Clyde: *Kisses Bonnie*

Chica: *Kisses Freddy*

Red: *Kisses Goldi*

ML: *Kisses DD*

LATER

 **Random Name**

 **Cam, Cat girl ... Can you...kiss each other. I AM SO SORRY P.G ,DIANNE! After they kiss P.G and. Dianne you can kiss your crush. M'kay so chillax.**

Alexis: Okay We'll do this one in a minute, but first… *Pushes Diane into Cam* NO REGRETS!

Diane: *Blushing* hehehe…

Cam: Sup? *Kisses*

Diane: *Wide eyes, ears up, blushing*

 **The Derpy Fox**

 **I iz back**

 **Bonnie: I thought u didn't like Clyde bcuz he took ur face...**

 **Mom and Dad: I'm playing football... I'M QB!**

 **Clyde: cake?**

 **Vincent: (7th child appears) LET ME KILL HIM!**

 **All: HELP ME WITH THIS CHILD!**

Bonnie: Well I didn't like him at first, but know we have a happy family! *Kisses Clyde's cheek*

Foxy: Aye, good goin' son!

Clyde: cake~

Freddy: Alexis, know would be a good time to wake up from that cat nap!

Alexis: *Wakes up* P.G. NO!

P.G.: Sorry…

 **Thunderbird 22**

 **I want foxy to be my best friend I dare Freddy to listen to ain't no rest for the wicked 50 times and I skipped to the last chapter by the way but if there is a purple guy if not add him and then let me be there and give me a 12 gage shot gun and a sword then my homemade wrist blade from assassins creed and let kill him I really want to kill Him (I'm actually really skilled with all three )**

Foxy: Sur matey, me will be ye frien'

Freddy: Nope, nope, nope, so much nope!

P.G.: Hey we ain't gotta get violent know.. hehehe

Alexis: *Smacks into different world with tail* Don't mess with my boyfriend!

 **Cat girl** **chapter 8 . Aug 27**

 **( Comes in wearing a red sweater and long black fuzzy sweat pants.) To Everyone: Okay the heater broke in my room and its so FREEZING COLD! * Pulls on multi colored fuzzy socks and then some kitty slippers.* Aah better. To Cam: Okay we are dared to kiss so * Kisses Cam's cheek.* That's a sisterly kiss! They didn't say HOW we should kiss so that covers it! To P.G: Okay you're dared to kiss your cru MPH! ( P.G kisses her lips making her lean back grabing his hair pulling him deeper.) Okay P.G easy now we'll continue this later okay? Besides I need a body warmer. To Mangle: What's your favorite season? I like the Fall because the leaves are so pretty when they change colors. To DD: What do you like about ML? To Schoolgirl: Incase anyone asks what my favorite song is its Doll House by Night core. To P.G: Okay my prince lets go. ( P.G scoops up Alexis bridel style and carries her to their room.) To Readers: Just so you guys know I do not Hate gays and Lesbians as a person I just don't see the way they do so if any of you dare me to kiss a girl I shall only do it on the cheek okay. I love ya all for including my O.C in questions and dares Please keep em coming! Keep it fairly clean if you dare me to make out with P.G that's fine he and my O.C are getting married soon anyways. * Winks cheekily.* Thanks, Cat girl P.S * Hugs all readers and Schoolgirl.* I LUV YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

Cam: DONE!

P.G.: Foine but I ain't waitin too long!

Mangle: Winter, the snow matches my fur! So when we play outside hide n seek, I always win!

DD: Well she's funny, cool, nice, *Keeps going on*

P.G.: Finalley!~ *Walks away with Alexis*

Schoolgirl: Thats it for now hope you enjoyed! BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

Schoolgirl: Heyo! Me and my freak crew have a little secret~

Angle: Yah there's a new-

Ruby/Candy: SHHHH!

Angle: *Rubs ears* Okay, okay, cool it…

Schoolgirl: Whatever, let's get started.

 **FNAFLover40**

 **To P.G: I dare you to kiss the person you HATE the most**

 **To Schoolgirl: I dare you to run around like a psychopath screaming "I LOVE THE TERMS OF SERVICE"**

 **To all the boys: I dare you to try and impress a girl**

 **To all the girls: I dare you to try and impress a boy**

Angle: Hey that's me! *Points at dares*

P.G: Great, I'm getting married and this is what you come up with!

Angle: I just hope that person you hate is me… *Shivers*

P.G: *looks at Alexis with a smirk, who nods matching his smirk. He lunges at Angle and kisses her head on*

Angle: EWWW!

Alexis/P.G: HAHAHAHAHA!

Schoolgirl: FINE! *Starts running* I LOVE THE TERMS OF SERVICE!

LATER

Schoolgirl: I'm skipping the last two, sorry Angle.

Angle: Aww…

 **Derpy Fox**

 **EVERYONE GET THE WEDDING BELLS! VINCE AND ALEXIS ARE GETTING MARRIED!**

 **dares: hold a bachelor party Vincent!**

 **(Upgrades to a black fox) what do y'all think?**

P.G: DOn't gotta ask me twice. But we'll save that for later.

ML: *Stares, lushing, at DD* wow…

DD: Thanks.. *Blushes*

Foxy: Well, first of all, know I have three different colored kids.

DD: THREE! I thought it was just me and Vixie!

Mangle: *Walks in holding an albino fox* Nope, meat you're new little brother Hook!

Hook: Yay! A brover, and sister! *Hugs them*

 **Chris chronicles**

 **Schoolgirl: hey you forgot to let them hurt me**

 **Everyone: say chris has so much swag**

 **Angle: where are my waffles**

 **Freddy: no swearing**

 **Chica: sorry ha just kidding**

 **Bonnie: you want a carrot**

 **Everyone: free flat screens for everyone except you chica**

Schoolgirl: There's no point know, because Angle can just heal you, and that's no fun.

Freddy: Nope, nope, nope, so much nope.

Angle: You never asked, but fine here. *Gives plate of waffles*

Chica: Better be… *Runs to Freddy*

Bonnie: *Licks lips, then takes carrot and runs*

Chica: WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!

 **Cat girl**

 **( Alexis wakes up and dresses in skinny jeans and a grey hoodie.) To Everyone: Hi guys boy you wouldn't guess what I dreamed! I dreamed that all you guys turned into toddlers and P.G and I were the only adults! To P.G: Hey handsome. * Kisses his cheek and he trails his hand up her back.* P.G! That tickles! No no stop ha ha ha ha! I'm really he he he ticklish! * He pokes her sides making her laugh harder.* To Freddy: Whelp I guess you'll watch your mouth from now on huh? To Mangle: I remember when my mom took out our bar of lavender soap and I tasted soap in my mouth the rest of the day after that. I had stubbed my toe and was about to say Darn it but mom thought I said the stronger D word and I never ever let one cuss word slip out of my lips after that. To Chica: If anyone asks you to go on a diet say " I'm already on a diet it consists of Pizza!" Besides I think you look fine you have a nice motherly shape and no one should judge it! To Bonnie: * Sees his ear.* I gotta touch it. It looks So soft. And..* Touches his ear making his foot thump.* Touched it! It IS soft! * Grabs his ears and pulls them to her face snuggling in them.* Hmm cozy! To Cam: * Kisses her cheek.* SISTER LOVE! * Rubs her head on Cam's shoulder purring* Mm mm Love you sis! To Goldie: Are you and Clyde married? P.G and I want to get married but we don't know when. * P.G comes and entwines his hand in hers.* We just know it'll be soon. * Gasps.* I NEED TO PLAN MY WEDDING DRESS! Holy Pizza! I need to rally up all you girls to help out! To Mangle: Mangle I Need your help SO badly with my wedding! Toy Chica and Chica and all you girls are going to be my brides maids and I need to pick out your dresses. Punky is going to be my brides maid too! Hmm I need to plan it all out! Whats the theme color going to be? Hmm Purple and black? No we need a bit of a splash and unique theme like hmm Animals! Like wild animals maybe jungle theme just to be random and unique! To Everyone: I'll chew it over and let you guys know what I come up with. ( Alexis walks out humming in thought and closes her bedroom door.) TO READERS: Just a heads up I want to be on the sidelines of kissing a girl on the lips okay. I just like P.G okay and will respond to other dares so long as they don't have me kissing my same sex. Thanks, Cat girl P.S I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!**

Goldi: I can make that happen…

Schoolgirl: No no no no wai-

Goldi: *Does spell* Guess I forgot that means I become a kid too…

Alexis: Aww! You're all so CUTE!

Bonnie: *Huffs and crosses arms* Better not be permanent*

Goldi: Don't worry, it not, just for this chapter do..

Freddy: *Nodds, then scoots away from DD and ML*

Mangle: Well, that's what happens

Chica: Tanks, but that's not helping our switchiwation.

Alexis: Say it again, say it again!

Chica: What, switchiwation?

Alexis: I LOVE BABY TALK!

Bonnie: I used to hate this, but this feels good know that I'm a baby…

Clyde: Bonnie, I'm twierd!

Alexis: Okay, *puts the two rabbits to bed*

Cam: Aww, thanks sis, love ya too!

Goldi: WOW, WOW, WOW, WOW!

Clyde: Um...I'm gay, and with Bonnie, I have three kids to prove it! *Points at Berry, Kiwi, and the child version of Punky*

Goldi: Yeah, and I have two kids with Red! *Points at Sunny, and at little girl named Olivia in her arms*

Schoolgirl: Okay before I am asked questions about the kids I will list them off

Clyde+Bonnie= Kiwi, Berry, and Punky

Sparky+Oliver= Candy and Ruby (Those were the secrets)

Freddy+Chica= ML, Caramel, and Junior (Junior is a girl)

Red (Or Teddy)+Goldi=Sunny and Olivia

Foxy+Mangle=Vixie, DD, and Hook

Chi(Toy Chica)+Springy=Wretched and Lemon (Twin girls)

Mair+Jeremy= Slendy, Sassy, and Paradox

Alexis+P.G=?

Cam+Danny(That's what I'm gonna call Diane)=?

That's it, for know ;)

 **Thunderbird 22**

 **freddy what's wrong with aint no rest for the wicked I love this song i dare everyone to do a hunger games ( from the movie not the minecraft one ) that includes you schoolgirl oh and remember how in the hunger games there's a sponsor well i sponsor foxy and sent him my home made wrist blade foxy fan for life LOL**

Schoolgirl: *Turns into Punky*

Punky: Well, we will have that hunger games thing up soon, a diffrent story is what will happen with that, and we promise. I will also be doing OC's for that story, but for know y'all will just have to wait, okay Thunderbird?

 **Anonymous 25**

 **hello people,ghosts,and animatronics!**

 **Before I unleash my dares and truths, I would like to add my oc to the story! Here is a brief description! Snowflake the Penguin: She is a small penguin who has a ribbon and she is kind and nerdy!**

 **Dares-**

 **Ghost children: Since I feel bad for you guys, you get to beat P.G up without him fighting back! :3**

 **Everyone (except Mari): Play volleyball with Mari's box with her inside it! :)**

 **Chica and Chi: SLAP FIGH GO!**

 **foxy/mangle and clyde/bonnie: switch children for a day**

 **Truths-**

 **Mike and Jeremy: How do you feel about being shipped together?**

 **DD: Do you have a crush on ML?**

 **Punky: Can we meet your boyfriend?**

 **S.T: Any crushes?**

Punky: Let me clarify this, they are anthropomorphic, in other words, animals that act and do things humans would.

Angle: *Picks up Snowflake* SO cute!

Snowflake: *Blushes* Th-thanks.

Punky: Okay one more thing, lets name our little ghosties, Okay so I will say you're name, then you will say "Hi" okay? *They nod* Brit,

Brit: Hi, I represent Goldi

Punky: Oh, yeah do that too, thanks Brit, *She nods* Marky

Marky: Hi, I represent Freddy

Punky: Seth

Seth: Hi, I represent Foxy

Punky: Marley

Marley: Hi, I represent Bonnie

Punky: Carley

Carley: Hi, I represent Chica

Punky: And, Luke

Luke: Hi, I represent Freddy

Punky: Okay, carry on.

P.G: Babe, right now would be a good time to wake up!

Alexis: I love you, but you kinda deserve what you're getting.

P.G: REALLY! OWW! *Stars getting beaten*

Mari: WOW WOW WOW! WHAT!? *They shove her in box, and start playing* OWW!

LATER

Punky: Well we stopped the game after Mari threatened us in a very WRONG way! And the kids got their fill on P.G

Angle: Poor thing, *Starts crying* I must heal him, *Heals P.G*

P.G: *Cough* Thanks.. *slowly walks to Alexis's room*

Chica: YOU'RE ON!

Chi: You're asking for it know sister! *Takes off beak, along with Chica*

Junior: I didn't know mom could do that!

Freddy: Neither did I…

15 MINUTES LATER

Chi: HAHA I won!

Wretched: YA MOM!

Lemon: Daddy! Daddy! She won!

Springy: *Picks them up* You guys will be just as strong as her someday!

Clyde: Well okay, KIDS! *They walk up to him* You're staying with Foxy and Mangle, while we watch DD, Vixie, and Hook.

Schoolgirl: BACK! I kinda have too with baby Punky being talked to…

Punky: Kay, *Runs to Mangle and hugs her*

Mike/Jeremy: *Puke*

DD: Did you for real, just ask that question? ML!

ML: Yeah?

DD: Look what they asked me!

ML: *Read question* Really, did they not read the other ten chapters? *Hugs DD and kisses cheek* That answer your question?

DD: See ya at dinner.

ML: Kay

Schoolgirl: Well I guess Punky comes back… *Changes*

PunkY: Sure! *Makes him appear using laptop* This is my boyfriend, Sammy! *Hugs*

Sammy: *Brown dog, with white belly, red bandana around neck, on yellow, one purple eye* Hey babe, so this is the faz crew yo always talk about?

Punky: Yeah. Mind staying for a bit?

Sammy: Yeah sure, as long as you're here. *Kisses cheek*

Springy: Yeah, my wife Chi

 **Guest**

 **Um hey idk if you saw my dare or not but I dared freddy, foxy, chica, Bonnie and Goldie to do markiplier's adventures at fnaf sfm and Bonnie and freddy to do bonnie and freddy reaction to fnaf 3 and fnaf 4 trailers (from youtube)**

Punky: Confession time, I don't know why, but youtube hasn't been working for me lately, so when it does, I will be sure to do those, promise.

 **Camryn the Cat**

 **Yay! My sister is getting married! ... I'M SO HAPPY! *cries tears of joy* (Also I like Dianne now) Now time for questions. To my sister a.k.a Alexis: Can I be best bridesmaid? To Punky: What is your boyfriend's name? To everyone: What are all of you going to do for Valentine's Day. Dianne and I could watch the kids. No pay at all! *kisses Dianne's forehead* . Thanks**

Alexis: Of Course!

Punky: Sammy

Clyde: That would be a big help, we are all going to see a movie together.

 **Fandomsforever**

 **Hey guys changed the name. NOW TIME TO RELEASE MY ULTIMATE POWER! Everyone: react to Marley and Me. Bet ya ten dollars they will all cry at the end. To Cam and Dianne:Here are some cute shipping names for you, Dicam, Camanne, and Diryn. Not the best ones but I tryed. Bye everyone.*Gives you all hugs* Great story**

Later

Punky: *hugs Sammy crying* So...sad

Everyone: *Nods crying*

Cam: I never really get the shipping names, like Frica or Blyde… IDK

Danny: I think it's cute!

Punky: Thanks, we work really hard on getting things done for you guys, but that's it for know bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Punky: HI! Schoolgirl is letting me, and my siblings do the ask stuff today, because she's sick!

Berry: Poor thing, Sammy said he was taking care of her. *The three bunnies nod*

Kiwi: Well anyways, let's get started!

 **FNAFLover40**

 **Hey author you'll get this no one else will but does Marley represent my sister also she wants to add an OC so yeah...**

 **Serena: Hi I'm Serena Angel's sis (dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, white jean jacket, sparkly aqua dress, white high heel boots, white bow in hair, aqua finger less gloves, siren (a mermaid that can hypnotize people with their singing voice))**

 **Angel: Ok anyways...**

 **To P.G and Mari: Why did you do what you did so long ago and why was I the only one who wasn't stuffed or anything**

 **To Punky: I dare you to watch ME!ME!ME!**

 **To Everyone: I dare you to watch FNaF Game play videos**

 **To Nightmare (From both me and Serena): We dare you to act like one of the toy animatronics**

 **Angel: LOL BYE!**

Punky: *Cough, Sniff* First, no, second welcome, might wanna keep away *Cough cough*

Sammy: You need rest, *Kisses forehead* See, you're burning up.

Freddy: I don't believe we live in the same dimension, truthfully I don't think Angel is actually alive, but Sirena, she is definitely alive, but not from here. Ya see no one got "Stuffed" but spirits did posses us, it made us the way we were, killing the gaurds…

Junior: WHAT! You killed Mikey? *Is about to cry*

Freddy: NO NO NO NO! We tried, but never could! I promise.

Junior: *Sniff nods*

Punky: You suck… I've already seen it, and you know that! And, again can't remember?

Nightmare: Ugh, fine. *CLears throat* My name Red! I like to sit on my rump, and eat all day. But when I work, I make fun of the blue rabbit, that should be a girl, in front of the kids!

Red: DO NOT!

Goldi: *Giggles* You can be like that.. *Kisses his cheek* But I love you anyway~

Red: *Blushes, mumbles* Thanks…

 **Cat girl**

 **(Alexis comes in wearing a black turtle neck long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans.) Hey hey guys! PG and I's wedding will be next month in October Eighth! We will have the reception on September Twenty first! So get your measurements done so that the dresses and suits can be made right. To PG: Hey honey toast. Where do you want our honeymoon at? I was thinking maybe a summer house my parents had by the lake it's really pretty in the fall. To Everyone: Alright guys I've thought long and hard about this and have decided that Freddy should be the one to marry me and PG together for our wedding. Congratulations Freddy! (Claps her hands) Cammy Cat is my leading bridesmaid and Then Vixy will be my flower girl and Berry is the ring bearer and Goldie will lead PG down the aisle and Red will have the honours of leading me down the aisle. The rest of the girls are my bridesmaids and the rest of the boys are bachelors for PG. To Punky: I'll leave you in charge of the flowers we'll need black and purple flowers and bridesmaids dresses and suits for the wedding. To Chica: I'll leave you to baking the four layered cake and it'll have lacy black and purple icing on the sides and icing flowers with the same colour on the top! To Goldie: You don't mind if I call you Mom right? You remind me so much of her. To Red: Hi Dad I now have assumed the role as your adopted daughter so yep good luck with dat. To Everyone :Well guys I am tired so night night I'll be down for supper. ( Alexis yawns and walks to her room after kissing PG cheek.) Thanks, Cat girl**

P.G: I also think it's time I say my real name, *Clears throat* My name is, Steven...so DD, call me Steven.

Alexis: Steven…

Steven: Steven Carroll. but you can still call me P.G, that's just for our wedding.

Alexis: M'kay

Goldi: Oh dear that would be amazing!

Red: You've only been my kid for 5 seconds, and I'm still proud you're getting married… *Shrugs*

Olivia: DADDY!

Red: *Picks her up* Yes dear?

Olivia: Hook bit me! *Shows bite mark*

Mangle: Now Hook, do we bite?

Hook: No..

Mangle: Corect, now go say sorry!

Hook: *Nods, and crawls over to Red and Olivia* Sowwy Livi.

Olivia: It's okay, but that hurt, please don't do it again. *Hugs*

Hook: I won't, I pwomise..*Hugs back*

Alexis: BABY TALK!

 **Chris chronicles**

 **Angle: don't heal me forever**

 **School girl: now they can hurt me**

 **Chica: 1 you stole my pizza**

 **Freddy: walk out in public and shout it's bear hunting season**

 **Bonnie: that carrot was filled with poison**

 **Foxy: break my legs**

Angle: *Rubs eyes* okay…

Serena: Shhh, it's okay, you just wait…*Rubs back*

Punky: Whatever you want weirdo...Sick 'em girls!

Ruby/Candy/Angle: *Eyes turn red* Got it~

LATER

Chris:...

Angle: I kinda don't feel bad for him, he asked for that….

Ruby: Yeh…

Sparky: Ruby, Candy, let's go get you cleaned up.

Candy: *Grabs Ruby's arm* 'Kay

Chica: Why is everyone so mean to me?

Freddy: Shhh, it's okay

Junior: Carmel, mommy's crying again…

Carmal: Why are they so mean to her? *Both run to her and hug*

Chica: Hi girls…

Freddy: How many times, ugh, that wouldn't do anything, this world is a mix of humans, and anthros, so there are probably plenty of bears, and other creatures, that live in this one town.

Kiwi: Amen.

Bonnie: I know, that's why I threw it away, and got a real one, meanie!

Foxy: If, 'tats what ye want lad…*Breaks legs*

Angle: I can't take it! *Heals* sorry…

 **The Derpy Fox**

 **All: Vincent broke my arm...**

 **Alexis: R u sure about marrying Vincent? Imagine wat he would do 2 ur children!**

 **Scott Cawthon: Make. 5th. Game. Now.**

 **Freddy: Punish Scott if he disobeys my dare**

 **Schoolgirl: Do u know the Muffin Man?**

 **[looks up Mangle on the internet. Sees inappropriate fanart of his mom. curls up under the desk] MOOOOM!**

P.G: DID NOT!

DD: DID TOO! SEE! *Holds up arm with brown cast on it* I HAD TO GET IT THIS COLOR SO IT WOULD MATCH MY SHOW OUTFIT!

P.G: WHY ARE WE YELLING?!

DD: CAUSE YOU...I don't know…

P.G: Look, I'm sorry kid. It was an accident, that box Freddy had me cary was real heavy, and I didn't see ya. So can you forgive me? *Holds out hand*

DD: *Nods, and shakes hand* You have been forgiven.

Alexis: Another reason I love him~ *Kisses P.G*

Kiwi: GET A ROOM!

All kids: EWWW!

Alexis: *Giggles*

P.G: *Laughs, and blushes*

Freddy: If I punished him, wouldn't that mean it would take longer for him to make it?

DD: Yeah...Okay, wait don't punish him!

Freddy: *Puts Scot down* Okay I won't.

Scot: HOLY CRAP! *Runs*

Punky: I do… he's a good little muffin with cherries, and grapes…

Sammy: She's talking all delirious like know...

Angle: Hey I looked up those pictures for myself, *Shows them to Mangle and Foxy*

Mangle: *Blushes, and crosses arms over chest*

Foxy: Oh my…

DD: SEE!? *Pukes*

 **Anonymous**

 **To couples that are not married yet: what are you gonna name your kids when you get married and have some? To Diryn (Cam and Diane): How was your first date together? To all the couples,including couples with ocs: How did ya meet and get together? To Schoolgirl:(Fill in the blanks and guess the song if wanted) My little _x2... I used to wonder what _ could be.. until you all shared its _ with me. Can ya guess what it is? That's all for now :) Keep up with your wonderful writing.**

Angle: Well,I have no love interest neither does Serena, or Snowflake. *Picks up Snowflake* But the only couples that don't have kids and/or aren't married, is Cam and Danny, and Alexis and P.G, yet. But that's up to them not Punky…. so we will have to wait….

Serena: You're so weird.

Angle: *Hugs Snowflake* Thankyou!

Cam: That's classified~

Danny: *Blushes*

Alexis: Well I met my soon to be hubby here, at the pizzeria

Cam: Just like Alexis, she got a job here, and I came for the ask at night, then I saw her….

Danny: Stop it!

Cam: It's true…

Puny: My little pony! My little pony! AHHHAHHHHAHHHHAHHH! I used to wonder what friendship could be! Until you all shared its magic with me!

Berry/Vixie: MY little pony!

Berry: That's our favorite show!

Vixie: Yup!

Kiwi: That's it for now, I guess. See ya next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Schoolgirl: I'm back!

Sammy: And I'm glad, *Turns into human form (PrinceCharmles)* You're not sick.

Schoolgirl: Well I have you to thank for that! Anywho, let's get started!

 **FNAFLover40**

 **Angel: Super sorry for being stupid but I've died to many times also I love it where you say "Serena: You're so weird. Angel:*Hugs Snowflake* Thankyou!"(12). It's so like me**

 **Serena: Wait you're DEAD**

 **Angel: I'll explain it later anyways...**

 **Serena: I'm taking over**

 **Angel: Ok *leaves***

 **Serena: *Evil laughter* finally! also to Chris Chronicles my sister thanks you for all the questions/ dares.**

 **To Angel: Do you have a crush if so who is it**

 **To Everyone: You're ADORABLE**

 **To The Originals: How does it feel to be the classics**

 **To The Toys: How does it feel to wear that beautiful blush**

 **To Springtrap: Will you marry me? and Snowcap says that she likes your looks**

 **To Snowcap(Youngest of three): I'm gonna kill you**

 **To Nightmares: Do you think you're the scariest**

Chris: No problem.

Foxy: How did he get here?

Schoolgirl: *Makes him disappear* There

Angle: No.

Everyone: Thanks!

Snowflake: wait, wait, wait.

Angle: *Picks up Snowflake*Whats wrong?

Snowflake: Hug me again…

Angle: Okay? *Hugs, and she squeaks* AWWW! So cute!

Snowflake: Thank You!

Freddy: According to the game, the Toys are the originals, they were made when the bite happened, 1987. We were fixed in the 90's. I think…

Red: We don't we were born with our fur like this, do you really think I would voluntarily put on blush?

Clyde: I like it!

Chi: Me too..

Mangle:I a girl, it's like not having to put on any makeup besides mascara it really helps.

Mari: It's fine.

BB: I have no choice, I'm not anthropomorphic, but the Toy's adopted me, sooo I have to were it to be in shows…

BG: Same…

Wretched: NO HE'S OUR DADDY!

Chi: And my husband!

Springy: NO!

Snowcap: I'll fight back!

Schoolgirl: They have different names, so let's list them off… Nightmare Foxy = Is Foxy older sister, (Please don't kill me) name is, Caroline. Nightmare Freddy = Is Freddy's older brother name is, Seth. Nightmare Bonnie = Is Bonnie's older sister (Don't hurt me) name is, Bonible. Nightmare Chica = Is Chica's older brother (You all hate me) name is, Jimmy. Nightmare Fredbear = Freddy, Goldi, and Seth's dad name is, John. Nightmare: Is Freddy, Goldi, and Seth's mom (Don't spam me hate) name is, Sarah. If you don't like the genders I pick, deal with it. ( Sorry if you guys disagree with this, but this is how I see them)

 **Cat girl**

 **For Derpy Fox: Yes Of course I am sure about Alexis marrying Vincent because he is trying to be a good boy he is really just a poor confused guy under all the mistakes he's made in life. Besides who else would marry him I just want to make sure he isn't lonely so I made my O.C Alexis to be the kind of girl for him. She's protective can have bursts of anger is very sweet and loving and will protect children down to her death. Besides if he did try to get rid of their children she'd kill him or make it so he is a kid himself and will be raised properly by her. I thank you for commenting and being an awesome reviewer and for being kind to my O.C I hope to see you at the wedding! Thanks, Cat girl**

DD: Sorry….

Alexis: It's cool.

 **The Derpy Fox:I finally watched Teen Titans Go and it suuuuucked!**

 **I dare the author to have Markiplier there 4 the rest of the story!**

 **Mom, Dad where do babies come from?**

 **ML will u marry me?**

 **Our kids names would be Schoolgirl, Kasai, and Angel after my favorite fanfic authors!**

Punky: Agreed! Okay, this is Schoolgirl Punky, and now we must start calling Clyde and Bonnie's second daughter by her real name…

Little Punky: DON"T SAY IT!

Punky: Icea!

Kiwi: Aw, sis thats cute!

Berry: Love it!

Icea: Aw come on!

Hook: Come on that's adorable!

Icea: *Blushing* T-thanks….

Kiwi: OOOO! Icea has a crush!

Berry: Icea has a crush!

Icea: Shut up!

Mangle: *Taps foot on ground* Would you like to repeat to me what you just said? *Smirks*

Icea: *Covers mouth and shakes head no*

Mangle: That's what I thought! *Walks away*

Kiwi: You're lucky…

Berry: Mm-hm

Punky: You suck! But fine! *MAkes him appear*

Mark: HOLY CRAP!

Mangle: You young man, have said many bad words in your lifetime, it's time you learned a lesson! *Smirks*

Mark: You plan on doing that how?

Mangle: Darlings~

DD: On it ma!

ML: Don't gotta ask me twice! *Both runs towards him, and start washing his mouth with soap*

Mark: Okay! Okay! Stop please!

ML: Once more, and we will use the laptop!

Mark: Why would that scare me?

Punky: This is why, *Makes a torture dungeon appear using laptop, then makes it disappear* See?

Mark: *Swallows, and nods*

Punky: Moving on!

Mangle: Leave that to your father, *Walks away*

Foxy: Aww come on!

AFTER 20 MINUTES OF AWKWARDNESS

DD: Maybe I shouldn't have asked… I'ma go, I have something important to do!

Foxy: Okay.

DD: *Walks up to ML, and gets on one knee, as she watches in amazement, he pulls out a ring box, and opens it* ML, I love you with all of my heart, so will you make me the happiest man around, and marrie ML, will you marrie me?

ML: *About to cry* Oh YES! *Jumps on him*

Punky: Too feely * Wipes away tears of joy*

DD: *Slips ring on her finger* I love you sooo much ML.

ML: I love you more.

DD: Most. *Both giggle and walk off to tell their parents the news*

AFTER THEY GATHER THEIR PAERNTS

ML: Mom, Dad.

DD: Ma, Pa.

ML/DD: Were engaged!

Chica: That's amazing! *Hugs them both* Let me see the ring!

MAngle: Yes let me see what he bought!

DD: I have been saving up since I was 12 for school, but working here, and making her happy, is much more important..

ML: *Shows them a beautiful diamond ring*

Mangle: You outdid yourself DD! It's beautiful! Congrats!

DD: Thanks ma..

Freddy: *Wipes away a few tears* I'm so proud! *HUgs ML*

ML: Don't cry dad.

Freddy: I' not, just got soap in them from your guy's last chace.

ML: Mm-hm. *Giggles, along with Chica*

Chica: Well we'll go, you two have a lot to think about!

DD: That's for sure!

Punky: You're too kind, DD, too kind!

Angle: THANK YOU!

Punky: And I know who the last one is, love her fanfic's, highly recommend them. Okay, and I know I've only done 3 peoples asks, and dares. But I'm bound to get hate. So I'm not gonna go any further. And when I said I'm bound to get hate, I ment for the genders and names, and family members of the nightmares. But anyway, bye lovelies!


	14. Chapter 14

Schoolgirl: Heyo!

Princecharmless: GO TO BED!

Schoolgirl: NO! It's dare time!

 **Guest**

 **Schoolgirl... WHY YOU MEAN TO MARKIPLIER!? *has why you face from rage comics on***

Mangle: He has a dirty, dirty, dirty! mouth! *Huffs*

Mark: She's rights, but you ain't gotta fill me with soap!

DD: Yeah, yeah. *Makes mouth movement with hands*

ML: DD! Come on, we have planing to do!

DD: Coming!

 **Chris chronicles**

 **School girl: I have my ways**

 **Everyone: have you read Percy Jackson**

 **Angle: use this portal gun you know what to do**

 **School girl: don't let them near me**

 **Freddy: you are a nerd**

 **Bonnie: do the I'm a banana song**

 **Foxy record it**

 **Chica seat up a party**

Schoolgirl: I respect that…

Everyone (Except me): No!

Schoolgirl: I have!

Angle: OOOO! COOL! Come Snowflake, a mighty journey awaits us!

Snowflake: er…

Angle: Who am I kidding this is cardboard.

Schoolgirl: I make no promises

Freddy: I truly take no offence to that…

Bonnie: Nope! Nope! Nope! So much NOPE!

Foxy: I agree, I heard a kid sing that once, uh, so annoying!

Chica: seat up a party, I've never done, but I have set up many parties! Anywho, I'll save that for latter.

 **Cat girl**

 **( Alexis comes in wearing a red breast top and red mini skirt and high heel shoes. She has her hair up in a high pony tail and a red sash tied to it and it flows down her back.) To Everyone: GUYS! You won't believe where I've been! ARABIA! Marion and Mom ( Goldie.) left their traveling spell book out and I picked where I wanted to go and said the spell and 'poof' I was there! To Goldie: * Hugs her.* I'm sorry for using your spell book without your permission mommy. To Red: * Hugs him.* What do you like about me being your daughter? To P.G: STEVIE! *Hugs and kisses him.* I missed you I got you some delicious dates across the Jordan River here * Hands him basket full of dates and figs.* I want to make jelly with them and some fig cakes that'd be tasty. To ML: When will you twos wedding be? I want to be your bridesmaid! To Mangle: May Vixy be my flower girl? To Bonnie: * Pets his ear.* Hi Bonnie. You like your ear rubbed. Admit it. * Tickles his ear.* ADMIT IT! ( Sees his glare Alexis chuckles nervously and quickly hugs Bonnie.) I'm kidding Bonnie. DADDY! ( Hugs Red looking at Bonnie and sticks her tongue out at Bonnie when he rolls his eyes at her.) To Foxy: If Mangle had another baby girl what would her name be? To P.G: How many kids do you think we'll have? What do you think their names will be? To Everyone: Well guys I need some rest hopping from place to place is rough. ( Alexis yawns and then walks to her room and closes the door.) Thanks, Cat girl**

Goldi: Just don't do it again, please?

Alexis: Yes ma'am

Red: You're sweet.

PG: I missed you too! *Kisses*

Punky: PDA!

Berry/Kiwi: *LOL*

ML: Oh my god, thanks for reminding me, I have been...sidetracked…

DD: Hey what's wrong?

ML: Nothing! I'm fine! *Hugs DD*

Mangle: That's not my decision, that's hers but I can answer for her,*Clears throat then does perfect imitation of Vixie* YES!

Bonnie: Crazy kids! And fie, I admit it!

Alexis: Yess…

Red: *Shakes head chuckling as he walks off*

Foxy: Maggie, Mangle's mother's name was Maggie, the anniversary of her death was today… *Hugs a crying Mangle*

P.G: I only want 2, 2 little girls, Sammy and Shadow, oh and goodnight sweetheart. *Kisses goodnight*

 **Cassie Crocker**

 **( A golden crockerspanial female animatronic walks up wearing a light blue sparkly dress and blue high heels. Her ears have blue bows in them looking like curly pigtails.) Hello I'm Cassie Crocker! So nice to meet all of you. I have some questions and dares. For P.G I dare you to purpose to Alexis in front of everyone. I dare Alexis to sing Reputation. I dare Freddy to prank T.C * Toy Chica* and say it was Foxy's doing. I dare Bonnie to race with Toy Bonnie. I dare Red to hug Alexis and kiss her cheek telling calling her you're baby girl and that you love her. I dare Goldie to tell everyone her feelings about having Alexis for a daughter. Alexis how does it feel to be Olivia's big sister? Olivia how's it feel to have Alexis as your big sister? P.G Have a make out session with Alexis for two hours NO BACKING OUT! I dare all of you, including O.C's, to sing So Happy Together by The Turtles. Bye bye! ( Cassie twirls around and disappears in blue sparkles.)**

P.G: Well I can't know, she's sleeping, and she also can't sing right now either!

Freddy: *Gulps* I don't think that's a good idea…

Springtrap: *Glaring at him from behind, Wretched and Lemon on his tail*

Schoolgirl: So like usall, I read all of these before I put them on here, and I love this girls O.C! SO how could I not, but Youtube still doesn't work for me, so I can not do the songs, and other things on this, So Cassie I would be honored if you wanted to join the family, you're choice!

 **TheMuffinMaster**

 **Marionette do you play video games when you wait for the music box to wind down?**

 **Foxy wear a big pink ballgown (highheels Author optional)**

 **Mangle, do you like kids you know the whole tear apart put back together thing?**

Mari: No I wait depressed for it to wind down so I can see my little Jer Bear! *Kisses Jeremy*

Jeremy: *Blushing* Stop!

Schoolgirl: *Takes out computer, and makes Foxy have a pinky poofy dress on with gloves a clutch, tiara, and highheels* HAHAHAHAHA!

Hook: Daddy! *LOL*

Vixie/DD/Mangle: *LOL*

Mangle: Explaining time! I was never nor am I a robot, I am a flesh and blood anthropomorphic vixen. I was once 'torn apart' one could say, I was in a horrible car accident, being hit straight on my a cement truck. I have a fake arm and leg. But I'm happy know, and 'fixed'.

Foxy: I hate hearing that story…

 **LuvFNAF**

 **Can I just ask if my oc Jazzi could be in this. She is a chicken who sings and dances to 80's songs with kids she mainly says "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED" thankyou for your time 030**

Schoolgirl: Welcome Jazzi!

 **dragonspinner35**

 **Here are my asks and dares**

 **Dare**

 **Bonnie: shave off mikes eyebrows while he sleeps and when he wakes up say now you know how I feel**

 **Freddy: play the impossible game**

 **Chica: try riding a unicycle over a pool fill with electric eels while juggling bowling pins**

 **Asks**

 **Foxy: what's your top speed in running**

 **Golden: why do you always sit when you do your jump scare PS you are my favorite**

 **Clyde: whats your opinion on music these days**

 **Author can my oc join the family his name is Savion and he's a panda animatronic black and white fur with red streaks down the back and arms eyes one green and other purple also he gold and red son**

 **That's all for now chiao**

 **Also forgot to mentioned he's kinda shy and nice he also dose magic and can walkthrough wall now that's all bye again**

Bonnie: *Does dare then wakes him up* Know you know how I feel...

Mike:Oh come on! Daisie is gonna have a freak attack!

 **Icegirl225**

 **Hello there Fazgang! Before I go on with my questions and dares, I would LOVE to add my O.C! Meet Emma the Nightguard! She has dark brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. She is nice but can also be a huge jerk to others and can kick a person's A** (Don't hurt me!). Now, onto the asks/dares!**

 **Schoolgirl: Where is Mike? He took my pocket knife and I want it back!**

 **Snowflake: *Hugs* Penguins are my favorite animal! ADORABLE!**

 **ML/DD: 7 in Heaven. Do it.**

 **Mangle and Foxy: How do you feel about people thinking that you are siblings?**

 **Alexis: Fall is my favorite season too!**

 **BB: NO BODY LIKES YOU, BILLY! *throws grenades shaped like rocks**

Mangle: I will give you off with a warning for apologizing.

Mike: Oh sorry, Foxy gave it to me than ran...* gives it back*

Bonnie: Mike, who is Daisie?

Mike: My sister, why?

Bonnie: No reason.

Snowflake: *blushing, while hiding in Angle's arms* th-thanks...

ML: *leaning over toilet, DD rubbing her back*

DD: She's sick, I don't think she's ready for any moving whatsoever.

Foxy/Mangle: EWW!

Alexis:*Yawns* Cool... *Falls back to sleep*

Slendy: Being different is okay! * Hugs a crying BB*

 **FNaF 4 Nightmare Girl**

 **Ok now..,what to ask? Oh, I know!**

 **All but the Nightmare animatronics: Which Nightmare animatronic is your favorite? (and you can't choose your own Nightmare version)**

 **Oh yeah, Nightmare you're my favorite because you're so awesome and cool looking!**

 **Nightmare and Fredbear: I say you're both related. Are you actually related or do you look alike by coincidence?**

 **All: What's your favorite FNaF game other than the one you debuted in?**

 **As for dares...eh, I've got nothing.**

 **But, I do have somebody I would like to add!**

 **Name: Wolf**

 **Species: Dog (I got too attached to her name to change it, and the other names would be too cliché)**

 **Appearance: Red orange color, three spikes of fur on each ear that she can never keep down, wears a brown belt with a sword in it, removable hook on her right hand, sometimes seen with an eyepatch, a tail that goes down to her ankles, slightly sharp claws, brown eyes, hair that covers part of her left eye**

 **Personality: She is social and kind, but she can be dangerous if she gets angry (but most of the time she'll just yell at you) she does get easily annoyed, and likes to be pet. Though she is an earlier version of Foxy, she is much different from him.**

Nightmare: My hubbie Fredbear.

Fredbear: Nightmare, my wife

Seth: My triplet little brothers, *huga them*Also Caroline.

Bonible: Jimmy

Jimmy: Bonible

Caroline: Seth

Sarah (Nightmare): We are married.

Schoolgirl: I like the original, so FNAF 1. Welcome Wolf, you will most likely perform with Foxy, Mangle, Vixie, Hook, DD, ML, Punky, Ruby, and Candy. Dang, we are going to need to update Pirates Cove.

 **My of basically a shadow version of foxy he is insane and will often talk yo himself referring to the voices as red eyes and green eyes red eyes will cuss and be angry a lot and greeneyes is usually extremely happy-go-lucky and will make puns that p*** red eyes off.**

 **Now the dares foxy how about ye and me get even pulls out 2 buccaneer swords yarhar.**

 **vixie y are u so adorable.**

 **bonnie and Clyde watch the bonnie and Clyde movie (I personally haven't seen it)**

 **chica how about ye and Freddy go to the closet (thar be nightmares about especially nightmare foxy)**

 **Clyde Foch bonnie's ear.**

 **that is all. Also plz keep up the great work**

LATER

Foxy: *Walks away from fight with small amount of oil on sword* I'm the master sir, and with the way you behave, you'll have to stay back sage!

Sassy: *Being held back my Slendy* Hey! He shouldn't have to be forced to stay back there, I know what it feels like! It's terrible!

Slendy: *Pulls Sassy into hug* It's okay…

Candy: Vixie is mine!

Vixie: *Blushing* Candy, can't breath!

Clyde: It cool, I mean I've seen it like a hundred times.

Bonnie: Same.

Chica: …

Freddy: … That's our decision thank you.

Clyde: I only get to once a day, I usually do that before to wake him up. So I can't at the moment.

Schoolgirl: SO OMG guys, I haven't updated this in forever. Okay So ILY all! BYE!


	15. Chapter 15

Schoolgirl: Heyo peeps! *Transforms*

Punky: I'm back~ I have a surprise for ML, because I know she loves to make my characters sing things, so I will be making a whole story where people can request certain characters sings certain songs, so ML you basicly have a book you can have me look up you're fav songs, because, YOUTUBE WORKS! YAH! Okay anyway let's start.

 **FNAFLover40**

 **Angel: Ok, so ummmmm yeah I'm kind of dissapointed guys but let's get to the dare**

 **Serena: Is everything ok**

 **Angel: It wasn't worth it**

 **Serena: Do you want me to take over I know your depressed**

 **Angel: NO *starts crying***

 **Asks:**

 **Everyone: Can you turn into animatronics, I know some people who can do something like that**

 **Nightmares: Ok, I'm being honest I think you're pretty ugly *whispers* please don't hurt me**

 **Phantoms & Springtrap: Phantoms are you in this and Springtrap I think you're mad can I possibly take care of your kids or something to help out your family**

 **Toys and Withereds: If that's a correct term anyways how are you doing**

 **First gamers(IDK what to call you guys): Do you understand something that the others don't *winks***

 **Angel: Too depressed to write dares anyways BYE! *starts crying again**

Punky: Is this because of "Star Wars Rebels"?

Sassy: What a good idea!

Slendy: NONONONNONONONONO!

Sassy: *Makes everyone turn into animatronics, so they turn into their animatronic for, cats, Sassy is a grey cat with sparkling purple eyes, and a short stubby tail, is dressed up like a cowgirl.*

Slendy: * Is a black cat, with a long bushy tail, dressed up like a cowboy, has big always watery green eyes like his father, but bigger* Aww come on!

Lemon: Awe, your so cute!

Mangle: Dear god, please I ain't performing like this!

Foxy: Dont worry no one will touch ye!

Sassy: It only last at night, *Stubby tail wagging*

Sarah: We look better as real animals, I don't like this mouth stomach thing though, I don't think it's a good idea to hug anyone know…

Sring: I'm okay, *Is cuddling with Chia*

Chia: He's good, *Blushing over actual blush*

Spring: Oh, and no the phantoms aren't here, they are illusions, not real.

Red: We are good, and the withered are the originals, and they are still fine, so not here.

Freddy: Mabey~

Chica: FREDDY!

Caramel: What's he talking about mama?

Chica: Nothing!

Bonnie: *Trying not to laugh!*

Punky: *Pats Angle's back* Go get some rest, bye..Take care of her Serena.

Serena: I will…

 **FINALLY UR BACK! I THOUGHT U DIED!**

 **All: How do u feel about Mark being called the King of FNAF?**

 ***steals Freddy's Hat and puts it on Mark's head***

 **Freddy: Markiplier stole ur hat**

 **ML: I got u some Chicken Noodle Soup...**

 **Markiplier: Tiny Box Tim is in the toaster**

 **Vincent: Mark is tearing apart ur toaster!**

 **Marionette: Mark called u Mario..**

 **Freddy, Chica, Mom and Dad: Me and ML have an announcement... ML IS PREGNANT!**

Punky: Well I'm not dead, unless you believe in ghost, I'm still very alive…

Freddy: Eh.. *Pulls out two boxes of hats, one his sizes, and one Junior's size* She likes to wear them too.

ML: Thanks babe. *Kisses cheek*

Mark: NOOO TINY BOX TIM!

P.G: I don't like toast, I like nutella…

Jeremy: You might want to run *Whispers to Mark*

Mark: *Nods head and starts running*

Chica: OMG, thats great! *Faints*

Freddy: *Catches Chica, Kisses ML's cheek* I'm proud!

Mangle: *Can't stop smiling*

Foxy: *The same as Mangle*

 **Guest**

 **Hey freddy,I am the newest guard but due to a testing of a new homemade spring suit,I have most of my body replaced with robot parts**

 **Golden freddy,you scare me**

 ***gives Mike a emp grenade*that will shut down the power so use it to scare freddy**

 ***runs away after handing freddy a sold diamond tophat and a magic toast dispenser that never runs out of perfectly made toast***

Mike: Thanks?

Freddy: Thanks?

 **Camryn The Cat**

 **Guys don't t-tell Dianne about this but *gulps and pulls on collar* I-I-m going to p-p-p-propose to Dianne on the date the second fnaf game was released (November 10). I want this to be a suprise ok. Thank you**

Punky: Lips sealed!

Danny: About what, hmm? Let me see!

Punky: *Shuts and locks computer* NOO!

 **PranksterandNerd**

 **I dare everybody to have a prank war against Camryn. Nerd and I know the person who made her and she said she is awesome at pranks and always has unique prank ideas. Whomever has pranked Cam successfully will win. Also I have a dare for Schoolgirl which is , dial a random number and sing the Im a crazy weirdo song (watch it first, it is hilarious I guarantee you XD). SEEYA LATER PEEPS!-Signed Prankster P.S If you can't see after Prankster it has 3 hearts**

LATER

Goldi: Ha we won!

Cam: *Highfives Goldi* Yeah, we teamed!

Punky: No

Prankster: Plea-

Punky: No, I have a bad experience with that…

 **Lord-of-Rhodor**

 **If you can, please add an OC of my creation (though whose existence is supported by evidence) named Lockjaw. He is a red and gold dragon anamatronic. He was created with Springtrap as part of the Springlock Experiment, and also has a dead person crammed inside him. Unlike Springtrap, however, his victim was of a kind nature, and he reflects it. His personality is generally very sweet and gentle, and he is fairly soft spoken.. Until he is angered, of course. Then he is even more vicious and violent than Nightmare. He has a Winchester ranch hand lever-action slung over his back. He is very sensitive about the fact that he has a dead former Navy SEAL in him, and reacts very violently to jumpscares. Finally, he has a massive crush on Toy Chica**

Springy: I have no problem with you being here, but she is my wife, and we have kids, so back off!

Punky: *Shoves Spring backwards, with powerful leg* Sorry! He's protective… hehehe

Sammy: Time for work!

Sassy: Makes everyone an anthro again*

Slendy: YESSS!


	16. Chapter 16

**KalypsoKari87**

 **Clyde and red i ship you two so kiss**

 **Le poof clyde is now female for five chapters**

Punky: *Snorts* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Omg, he- she's in for a doozie!

Clyde: Why? *Sweating*

Ruby/Candy: *Can't stop laughing* IT'S MATING SEASON!

Clyde: *Turns whiter than her fur, and looks at Bonnie, then Red, gulps* Do I have to kiss him?

Punky: *Finishing tying up Goldi so she can't hurt Clyde* Yup!

Angle: You're screwed!

Clyde: *Quickly kisses Red, then runs to Bonnie* Help me babe, I don't like this!

Bonnie: *Rubs back* Sorry darling, I can't do anything, but help ya through...this?

 **The Derpy Fox**

 **All: Who do u hate?**

 **Freddy: May I please have a hat sir?**

 **Mom: Do u mind finding us a babysitter?**

 **All: Introducing the newest addition to our family...**

 **KASAI THE PIRATE!**

 **fur: blackish fur with yellow polka dots**

 **Eyes: Purple**

 **Clothing: Purple hoodie, Torn blue jeans, Air Jordans**

 **gender: male**

 **personality: positive and goofy like her mother, intellegent like his father**

ALL(Except P.G): NO ONE!

P.G: Everyone, except Alexis.

Alexis: Thanks baby!

Freddy: Yeah, but I don't think it will go to well with the pirate theme.

DD: Thanks sir!

Mangle: Yeah, but why?

Chica: OMG!I'M A GRANDMA!

Freddy: Congrats hunny!

ML: Thanks daddy!

DD: Thank you !

Mangle: Ohhh! He's so cute, what do you think Foxy.

Foxy: It's wonderful!

 **FNAFLover40**

 **Angel: OMG YOU KNOW ME TOO MUCH *Smiles from ear to ear***

 **Serena: She is such a weirdo**

 **Angel: Awwe Thanks anyways**

 **Dares:**

 **Everyone: I dare you to attack the person you love *pulls out camera* this'll be good**

 **Camryn: *whispers* don't let Dianne see this and you don't have to.**

 **Asks:**

 **Everyone: Do you all hate me because of the dare.**

 **Angel: Anyways, gotta go and I'm introducing someone next time BYE!**

Punky: Well you are my BFF and all, but I as well have someone to introduce! Meet Syd! *Pinkish anthro cat walks in, with a blue bow around neck, that has a bell attached*

Ruby: How cute!

Punky: Wrong choice of words my friend.

Syd: *Turns black, with grey bow, and red eyes and growls* Not so cute know am I!

Ruby: NO! NO you are not!

Syd: *Turns back* Thankyou! *Walks around, and everyone parts a path for her*

Candy: *Holding on to Vixie* She's scary…

Vixie: *Nods* Oh and for the dare, Candy has already done so…

Ruby: *Flings herself at mom*

Sparky: NO wai- *Falls under Ruby's wait*

Clyde: *Rams Bonnie into wall* Oops…

Bonnie: Oops indeed, indeed…

Goldi: *Brakes rope, runs at Red*

Icea: I have no one to run at!

Berry: Yeah, but I think Hook does!

Icea: What? *Looks at Hook and sees he's about to charge at her* Wait NO!

Hook: *Runs and hugs Icea* HI!

Kiwi: *Picks up Wretched*

Sassy: *Siting in corner alone* Alone, for good..

Sunny: *Walks over and hugs Sassy* Not forever.

Slendy: *Picks up Lemon with extra arms*

Lemon: Slendy! Put me down!

Foxy: *Gets tackled by Mangle*

Freddy: *Hugs Chica*

Berry: Dads good enough!

Alexis: *Hugs P.G*

Cam: *Hugs Danny*

Punky: *Tackles Sammy* HI!

Sammy: HI!

Mari: *Laughing at Jeremy's failed attempt to pick her up* You're too tiny, I'm like 6'5, you're 5'2!

BB: *Hugs sister BG*

Caramel: *Hugs Junior*

Springy: *Hugs Chia*

Oliver: *HUgs Sparky and Ruby*

*Knock at the door*

Punky: what? *Opens door* Jessie! Come in Come in!

Jessie: Hey Punky! How are you doing? Baxter, Bonnie, Missy! Come on!

*Three other people come in two with hoods like Jessie's*

Icea: Whats with tho hoodie?

Jessie: *Flips hers down revealing to big dog ears, and a tail that slips out of her shirt* I'm a hybrid, or as some call, an Inu!

Sammy: ANIME!

Jessie: I like this dare! *Tackles her human Bonnie*

Missy: It's nice to meet you all! *Hugs Baxter*

Angle: *Keeps squeezing Snowflake so she repeatedly squeeks*

Snowflake: I'm stuck!

(I just realized I've been spelling her name wrong the whole time, it's supposed to be ANGEL!)

Punky: Dude I'm actually with the girls that made Angel and Syd and we can't stop laughing so I'm done for know, bye?


	17. Chapter 17

**Crazakitty**

 **I dare the whole fazgang to dance to a hole bunch of fnaf songs and see them too!**

Punky: The new book is almost done, so I will do this in that! And! Thank you all so much, 108 reviews! Ya'll have no idea how happy that makes me! So just for that, I will be making the new book today! YAY! ENJOY!

 **PranksterandNerd**

 **Hello authoress, fnaf animatronics that scared Prankster before,and fnaf Ocs made by wonderful people. As wonderful as the person who made this story. I am Nerd,Prankster's best friend. Now on with the asks. Markiplier: Aren't you scared of the animatronics. So why are you not screaming your head off? To all the bears: Have you seen this show called "We Bare Bears" it reminds me of the 3 of you. To all the animatronics: Tell us your most embarrassing moment or if you don't want to do that tell us your biggest fear. And to Schoolgirl: Who are your most favorite youtubers?**

 **So you probably can tell now Prankster gives you dares and I ask you. Thank you for listening to my asks. Have a nice day-Signed Nerd :3**

Mark: No Im not scared, because I found out that that one *Points to Angel* Will protect me!

Angel: Aww! Thanks Marky! *Picks up Mark, making him blush*

Sassy: *Walking on ceiling* Please do the bear pile!

Freddy: No, and why are you on the ceiling

Sassy: Dang! *Walks away like nothing happened*

Bonnie: I broke my guitar on stage.

Chica: When I was pregnant I threw up on stage.

Freddy: had to pick up Chica's puke

Foxy: A rope broke when I was swinging on it

Mangle: A kid tripped me, and I dropped the tray of cupcakes on him, not really embarrassing, it was funny!

Clyde: I broke my middle finger, in front of the kids.

Bonnie: He was flipping people off all day!

Red: I winked at Goldi, and Chi thought I was winking at her, and this was before she was married or had a boyfriend.

Chi: A kid ripped my bib

Spring: I tried to fold the laundry

Goldi: I scared a little kid on accident

Punky: Oh, um, Mark, Pewds, Cupquake, Stacy, Lizzie, Joe, Jole, ect.

 **Cat Girl**

 **( Cat girl comes out with a box the says Free Kittens.) To Everyone: GUYS I'M A MOMMY! To P.G: Okay Not REALLY a mom but I'm adopting these kittens! ( Shows everyone week old kittens in box. There are seven kittens some spotted and some neutral colors.) To Goldie: Can I keep them mom? I promise to take care of them and love them! ( Picks up black kitten and kisses it and set it back in the box with the rest. Cat girl sets the the box down and lets both chica Mangle and ML gush over them. ) They are SO cute! ( Cat girl bounces up to P.G and kisses him on the mouth.) To P.G: Happy to be a dad to seven kittens? To DD: So you and ML figure out your wedding date yet? I want to be the brides maid! I gotta be! To ML: ( Hugs her bouncing up and down.) EEEK SO EXCITED! To Everyone: ( Picks box up and smiles at everyone.) I'm going to go feed Steve's and I's kids. ( Cat girl walks away with the box and disappears into the kitchen.) Thanks, Cat girl**

P.G: There adorable!

Goldie: Yes, you can keep them.

Alexis: YAY!

Mangle: They are sooooo cute!

Chica/ML: *Nods in agreement*

 **KalypsoKari87**

 **Yay**

Punky: Yay?

 **Quixel**

 **Helllloooooooooooooooo der random ppl and animatronics, quixel here and SEARCH ME UP IF U HAV TO IM DIS WIERD RED THINGS WIT BLU STRIPES... Anyways onto the dares...**

 **Foxy: Eat Bonnie's carrots**

 **Bonnie: Eat chica's pizza**

 **Chica: eat Freddy's hats**

 **Freddy... Shoot everyone wit dis ak47 *hands Freddy a bazooka* don't shoot chica btw**

 **Everyone: tickle Freddy :3**

Foxy: Me okay, carrots aren't on me menu, thanks though

Bonnie: Don't gatta tell me twice! *Grabs box of pizza and runs*

Freddy: *Hands gun to Punky*

Quixel: Why'd you give it to her?

Freddy: She has more use for it then me.

Punky: *Pretending to have a stick up down town, while Rubby, Candy, and Angel watch her through a screen Sassy made*

Pinky: Tickle?

Freddy: F…

Angel: RUN!

Everyone: *Starts running from Punky, who now has feather dusters, magic computers suck!*

Punky: *Catches up with Bonnie, and rubs feather duster behind ear. Then she hands him one, and they start trying to attack people*

LATER

(Bonnie and Punky have won, they tickled every one)

Bonnie: *Highfives Punky* Like old times sister!

 **sonicshadowbro**

 **I dare Bonnie to kiss Freddy. Also, Chica, I dare you to make a "mystery" pizza and force Bonnie to eat it! P.S. Bonnie you are my favorite forever!**

Bonnie: *Looks at CLyde, who nods, then walks up to Freddy and kisses him casually*

Freddy: *Shrugs*

Chica: Why was that like an experience that's happened before!?

Bonnie: *Puts on poker face* That may have, or may have not happened before in a game of spin the bottle…

Freddy: Idiot!

Chica: *Makes mystery pizza, and gives it to Bonnie*

Bonnie: Thanks Chica! *Takes a bite, then yells out in pain seeing she put ghost peppers on it*

Kiwi: *Hands Bonnie a glass of milk* You okay know dad?

Bonnie: Thanks *cough* Kiwi

Kiwi: No prob!

 **Reviewer**

 **Congrats on 100 Reviews!**

Punky: THANKS! Even thought its at 10 **8** know!

 **Jmage7**

 **Goldie as in golden freddy**

Punky: Yes, but **she's** a girl just incase, ya know?

 **Guest**

 **Vixen to scary maze game**

 **And I will watch you.**

 **Without your parents**

Vixie: M'kay, as long as I have Candy!

(Vixie goes in the room, and comes out crying)

 **Guest**

 **Springtrap look at Goldi and Foxy and say**

 **Sons!**

 **((Spoiler Alert))**

 **They are his sons**

 **Or fight tawog and Simpson characters**

Punky: Again Goldi's a girl!

Spring: KIDS!

Goldi/Foxy: *Running away* NOOOOOOOO!

 **Lord-of-Rhodor**

 **To Lockjaw: is Springtrap treating you okay? If necessary I can send in Araz as a relief force (see Legacy of Rhodor for details).**

 **Also, I dare Nightmare Mangle to take the place of normal Mangle for an entire chapter without warning Foxy.**

Lockjaw: It's fine, besides the fact him and Chi are married…

Punky: NM= Stacy, Mangle's sis

Stacy: Ew, but k

Foxy: *See's Stacy walk in* Hey sister in law! I can tell it's her, her tongue longer. DON'T ASK!

 **XxLlamazxX**

 **mangle, can you get pregnant by bonnie *-***

Mangle: No!

Bonnie: I'm gay!

 **The Derpy Fox**

 **GUYS! KASAI HAS SOMETHING 2 SAY!**

 **Kasai: G-Gwandma, G-G-Gwandpa... is it twue dat th-they made a horr-horror game awbout us?**

 **Freddy: Are u bored bcuz I kind of am... want 2 have a guy's night with dad, PG, Mike, Jere, Fritz, PD [phone dude], Scott, and all the other boys?**

 **Author: Please give details about our boy's night**

 **Clyde: Ur gunna be a boy 4 this chapter 4 Boy's Night okay?**

 **ML: I got u a non-cursed golden necklace from Egypt 4 u…**

Punky: Thats is true darling…

Freddy: Heck ya!

Punky: mmmmmmm, NO! Fine, but next chapter, thats all thats gonna be!

Clyde: YESSSSS!

ML: Awe! Thanks hunny!

 **Lord-of-Rhodor**

 **Dares:**

 **Chica: play Can Your Pet**

 **Foxy: play I Am Bread**

 **Toy Chica: play FNAF 4 Nightmare mode**

Punky: Okay LoR don't yell at me, I know there was more on this, but I got that on a diff chapter, and you are permanently in this story!

Chica: NO! I have before...its mean….

Foxy: (LATER) Argh! So frustrating! *Walks away from table*

Chi: M'k(Later) SPRING! *Runs to Spring crying*

 **Fandomsfrevr**

 **Hey guys! Tis me Ff once again! Okay let's start with the dares! *Jumps up and down happily* To all the kids: What are you going to dress up for Halloween?*whispers* Also here's some candy *Gives them their favorite candy* To Markiplier: I LOVE your videos and your channel! Lockjaw: Your crush for Toy Chica is meh but don't do anything to her family. Remember only know you love her when you let her go. To Sammy: You like anime too AWESOME. Which one is your favorite and least favorite. My favorite would be Hetalia and my least favorite is Diabolik Lovers. Guys i'd like introduce to you ... Minx the Monkey! And I would like her to be part of the story. Here is a small description of her: Fur:Brown Eyes:Sea green Game: First game What she does: She takes pictures by cameras that are in her eyes of children and their families,prints them,and gives them the pictures. There are two coin slots in both her hands ,one for a black and white photo,and one for a colored photo. (People usually choose the colored one) She has big flat teeth making her smile really creepy. She has a black ribbon around the end of her tail. She is friendly and hyper but she can't sit still and is easily frightened. The owners of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria removed her teeth later leaving only her two front teeth because of complaints from parents that her smile made their children cry or be frightened. Has no love interest but you can pair her with somebody meh. Thank you! Seeya guys3**

Sassy: We all stayed in and watched scary movies all night, I mean we had work the next day soooo

Mark: Thanks!

Lockjaw: Yeah I know….

Sammy: Hetalia is my fav too, I hate Sailor Moon!

Punky: Welcome Minx!


	18. Chapter 18

Punky: So, erm….hey guys, Im back…..yay? I have been so busy with the christmas, new years, birth days, and I feel horible! I know I must seem like the worst author ever, and I will try to make up for that, I promise! So enjoy!

 **Bella**

 **How would you react to an asperger survice dog with it's owner in the pizzeria? I'm asking because I have an asperger survice dog named Elsa.**

Punky: Of course that perfectly fine! A serves dog is a dog that is needed by the human, or where we live possibly furrie, to do things, so it's fine by me!

Freddy: Since when are you in charge here? (Puts hands on hips)

Punky: Ever since you lost your big boy pants to your daughter Freddy.

Junior: OHHHHH!

Carmel: You got served dad!

 **T** **he Derpy Fox**

 **Hey peeps! I'm still here!**

 **Mother and Father: uhhhh... can y'all help me? A girl on Instagram is stalking me...**

 **All: Who r y'all voting for Trump or Clinton?**

 **Clyde: Looking fresh asf**

 **Red: There is a losing weight thing in the mail for u...**

 **Dad: um... my stepfather was hitting me earlier what should I do?**

 **All: Watch the Charlie Brown Christmas special with me**

Foxy: (Has no idea what Instagram is) What?

Mangle: (Scratching behind her ear)

Punky: I'm too young to vote (Irl) so I have no idea!

Clyde: When am I not?

Bonnie: I can tell you when! Right after-

Clyde: Shut you're mouth! (Kicks him away)

Red: Why do I have a feeling you put it there?

Foxy: (sigh) Tell someone, and I'm happy you told me, but you should seriously get this out to the public, and if they don't believe you, keep trying till they do. But never try to handle it on your own.

Vixie: Hell yeah! Charlie Brown here I come! (Dragging Candy with her)

Mangle: Vixie!

Vixie: IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!

Candy: (Anime style sweat drop)

 **Jmage7**

 **I love this new updated chapter are u allowed to give more than one dare?**

Punky: Of course you are!

 **KING OF WAR**

 **i dare ALL of the animatronics to last with me in amix of CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS 1,2 AND ADVANCED WARFARE ZOMBIES UNTIL ROUND 100 (loads gun )**

(Much Later)

Punky and Bonnie: (Past level 100, and last ones left)

Punky: Just lose already Violet!

Bonnie: You wish butterfly!

Angel: Dear god…

Mangle: What in the world?

 **BiZzArEbRoWnIeZ**

 **Angel: 'Sup peeps**

 **Serena: Ugh I leave now**

 **Angel: LOL anyways let's move on**

 **Asks**

 **Mark: *pokes* Do you LIKE someone**

 **Angel: I know I'm asking this to myself but you could be a boy and participate or just stalk them as you usually do you know**

 **Everyone: Are you scared of me now or were you scared before.**

 **Dares**

 **All girls: I dare ya'll to have a GIRLS NIGHT OUT!**

 **Angel: (this isn't a dare) too sad I can't be a specific gender then again I died as a girl so yeah that's what I'll be so I go to the possible GIRLS NIGHT OUT! So talkative today anyways bye peeps!**

Mark: Maybe?

Chica: I'm pretty sure we were all afraid before

Punky: Fine, you guys love making me type…

 **Lord-of-Rhodor**

 **I feel like an asshole for daring my pride and joy to do this, but I dare Lockjaw to flirt with Chi in front of Springtrap. (Araz will be covering you from the vents with a sniper rifle)**

Chi: (Sitting in dining room talking to Spring)

Lockjaw: (Walks into the room and sits next to Chi, and starts flirting)

Spring: Lockjaw, what do you think you're doing?! (About to punch him)

Lockjaw: It was a dare! Im sorry!

 **Hello!**

 **It's been so long~**

 **JK**

 **Dares:**

 **Papa: Can we go to this water park at Korea? I wanna go with DD,if he's here.**

 **Bonnie: Um…can…you…wash…the…dog?**

 **Truths:**

 **Everyone: How's life? And the dares?**

 **DD: Um…where are you?**

 **See ya**

 **(So…tired…)**

Freddy: Sure kid!

DD: Im here! (Picks her up and spins around)

Bonnie: Which one, Sparky or Sammy?

Freddy: Pretty good, just doing our jobs, and waiting for the dumb author to update this book.

Punky: Hey!

DD: Im right here, see?

Punky: I did it! I updated my book, and most of my other books will be updated soon too! I hope you enjoyed! And see ya later classmates!


	19. Boys Night Out

Bonnie: Why did you drag me with you all?

Clyde:BEcause is PG's Bachelor party and it's important for you to be here.

PG: I didn't want to do this a movie would have been fine. And I'm sure my fiance won't be happy you took me to a bar.

Freddy: Agreed! So can we go home?! I have to be awake in without a hangover early tomorrow, we have work Clyde!

Red: Yup.

Clyde: Fine let's go…

*chears and whoops from all the boys*

Clyde: you all suck…

 **Okay Im sorry I had to. Boy night out was fun to write for obvious reasons, because I do feel like its not something a lot of the men in this story would do, so a movie is fine, but yup, luv you all and I'm so happy to be back, but see you next time classmates!**


End file.
